Unknown Stories
by Rahkshi500
Summary: This how I met my mamodo Zero, and this is also our POV and adventure in the battle for mamodo king. Enjoy.
1. Unknown Beginning

**ZERO**

_

* * *

_

**Author Notes:** This story is told in my POV. This how I met Zero and this my journey with him the battle for the crown of the mamodo king. Enjoy. **

* * *

**

Story

" _Just shut up and keep your damn apologies to yourself!"_

"_Why did you do this to us? We thought you were our friend?"_

"_Nobody gives a damn what you did first!"_

"_You make me sick!"_

"_Rahkshi?"_

My eyes shot open. Another horrible nightmare. Ever since summer started, I keep having these nightmares once each week. It was before the end of jr. high school, before I graduated and was going off to normal high school. I had plenty of friends, but I got into a fight with one of them, and it was all over some story. This fight is completely pointless and stupid, but I just couldn't see it. My emotions and feelings always get the best of me, and I always regret it, but that fight is when I regretted it the most. One of my other friends came up and snapped back at me. This led to a stupid fight with me and him as well. But on the last day of school, when I graduated and was now able to go to normal high school, I went to my friends. The gang was mostly girls, but I never had a problem with that. And there was only a few guys there, if you're including me. I was the oldest of the whole gang, by only 1-2 years older then they were. I apologized to all of them. But they all just stared at me, like they don't know what I was talking about, but the two of my friends that I fought with knew what I was talking about. But they never responded to my apology. I knew it, they knew it, it's probably over for good I guess. Without a second thought, I left them all and walked to my parents' van and my parents drove me home. I guess they'll never forgive me after what happened. That was it. I'm a loner now. I lost my friends, all because I can't control my damn emotions and feelings. Maybe... they're better off without me.

Well, it was now morning and officially the end of summer vacation, and officially the first day of when I'll go to my normal high school. My eyes were still tired, but someone burst into my room, which brought me to wide-awake.

"Morning, Rahkshi!" the voice of a girl a few years older than I am called out. It was Marcy. She's an elder teenager who lost her parents in a car accident on a bridge above the Mochinoki river bed. My parents took her in. Marcy has been like an older sister to me ever since we first took her in. She always drove me to the places we like to go, plus we have a lot in common.

"AAAHHHHHHHH! Marcy, I'm not dressed yet!" I shouted at her so loud, the shockwave sound of my voice made her literally flew out of my bedroom. Indeed, I wasn't dressed yet. I still only had my boxors and a night shirt on. I slowly got out of my bunk bed. Just to let anyone know, I sleep on the bottom bunk, while nothing sleeps on the top bunk.

After a few minutes, I exited my bed room in my new high school outfit; a brown and white sweater vest with a little bow-like ribbon thing in the middle, I hate those things. And black shorts that went down a bit pass my knees. I walked into the kitchen where my I met Marcy and my mother. I guess my father had already went to work. Speaking of my parents, my whole family is filthy stanken rich, but we don't need to live in a fancy looking mansion and all that jazz. Plus, me and Marcy are really helpful around our home.

Marcy was sure in a cheerful mood today. Sometimes, she reminds me of a woman named Winry Rockbell from an anime show called Full Metal Alchemist I watch sometimes. In fact, Marcy almost looks like a splitting image of Winry. She has the same face and even the same hair style and color. Except she doesn't have gray eyes like Winry does. Instead, she has grass-green colored eyes. She's in a female version of my school outfit; same brown and white sweater vest with that weird bow thing, and a brown, green, yellow, and white checkered-like skirt.

"So are you excited about your our first year at high school?" my mother asked while I was getting myself some pop-tarts from a cabinet.

"Yes, if you're counting out the learning part and homework part." I answered my mother's question as my pop-tarts popped out of the toaster. I began to watch some morning cartoons while eating my breakfast. Pray Mantis Joe was on, but it's a sissy carton for younger kids, cause to me, Pray Mantis Joe is as terrifying as Barney. I continue to flip through the channels until the only thing that was good on right now is Teen Titans.

"Oh, Rahkshi, honey, you got this in the mail." mom came up from behind me and gave me a strange rectangular package. I took it and read a small letter attached to it. It reads:

_To: Rahkshi Five Hundred._

_I've been watching you for these pass few weeks. I know why you're suffering these nightmares. This 'Gift' will help you with your new life, but if you say 'yes', you'll be drawn into a battle with extreme dangers, but it will make you into a better person. If you say 'no' then I'm just wasting my time with you. Either way, the choice is yours. Leave an answer on this letter. If you sign yes, leave the letter in your mail box once you leave your home, and I'll meet you at your school at the end of the day. If you say no, leave the letter and the package at the end of your side walk and you'll be free to continue living in a life full of guilt and regret._

_The choice is yours. Think about it._

_From: Zero._

'Who is this Zero?' I thought to myself. Well there's one thing I know I'm doing; I'm signing yes. I'm sick of living in guilt of what happened between me and my old friends. I just want to put it all behind me. Maybe this Zero person could really help, but what does he or she mean by a battle with extreme dangers?

I snapped out of my thoughts and began to open the package lying on my lap. It was a strange looking book with markings on it and a swirling color of black, dark red-purple, and silver coloring. And last, there's a large scratch mark across the front cover.

_

* * *

_

Half an hour later. 

Me and Marcy grabbed our backpacks and began walking to our high school. Of course, I remembered to slip my answer into the mailbox, but I felt a quick breeze showed up and disappeared without a trace, like someone just appeared and disappeared behind me really fast. I shrugged it off me and followed Marcy to my high school. But I still keep thinking of this one guy that is still Hr. High school. His name is Kiyo Takamine.

He's been bullied a lot by others all because they were jealous about him cause he's smarter than they were. I don't mind Kiyo being smarter, but on that day when he decided to stop going to school seemed like he's taking this thing too serious. I still remember that one time when he was about to leave the school's grounds, I came up to him to apologize for everyone that treated him like shit, but then he treated me like shit.

_Flash back._

"_Kiyo, wait! Listen, I'm really sorry that all those jerks have been treating you like trash, but come on, man. Aren't you like taking this situation too serious and far. Again, the whole school wanted me to tell you that they're all sorry for treating you like that." I apologized for all the jerks who treated Kiyo so badly. Why can't they just do it themselves? I can already tell that every student in the whole Jr. high school is watching me and Kiyo right now._

_Kiyo seemed quiet for a bit. "Kiyo?" I spoke again, but then he turned around very fast and yelled in my face._

"_Leave me alone! I'm sick and tired of this stupid school and all of you brainless losers!"_

"_But Kiyo-" I tried to calm him down, but then punched me right in the forehead, which sent me to the ground and he yelled again as loud as he could._

"_Just shut up and keep your damn apologies to yourself!" then, just like that, he walked away towards his house._

_And ever since then, all the students, except me and my former friends were talking about Kiyo being a jerk to them and stuff. So I guess that's one of the reasons why they're still treating him like trash._

_End flash back._

_

* * *

_

At School. 

I sat in the very back of my classroom. Marcy was in another classroom, so I 'm just here by myself for the rest of the day. But now I don't feel so hot. All these thoughts of my past years were making my stomach twirl and do flips. My brain is banging itself against the sides of my head. When will this pain ever stop. But then the teacher came in and began to introduce all of us.

"Everyone. When I call your name, I want you to stand up so that the whole class can see you, and then you may sit down." she announced as she began to take roll-call. Just to let everyone know, there's only ten students including me in this class.

"Oji Hamiya"

"Risa Inoue"

"Ken Bak"

"Sosuke Sakurai"

"Shiori Okada"

"Rahkshi Hundred"

I didn't mind everyone in the class except the last classmate; Shiori Okada. Her appearance made my stomachache and headache went away like that. She's the most amazing girl I've ever seen, along with Marcy and a few of my former friends. She appears to be one year older than I am, but who cares. I'm mostly attracted to her eyes and long smooth black raven colored hair. Yep, you all guess it. I've fallen for this girl.

_

* * *

_

After school. 

Everything else in school today was really boring. Nothing but talking, a lot of talking, but at least I don't have homework on the first day. I was now getting my shoes on, since P.E. is my last period, and Marcy is waiting for me. I grabbed my backpack, but I then walked into someone, since I wasn't watching where I was going. The person I walked into was Shiori.

"Excuse me." I spoke as I helped her up.

"Oh, don't. I'm the one who should be sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl I've fallen for responded as I handed her backpack to her. "Oh wait, you're Rahkshi, aren't you?" she asked me as her face began to get closer to mine.

"Uh... yes." I answered her as I took a step back, cause Lori's now in my personal space.

"Well, it was nice to actually meet you, Rahkshi. I'm sure we're gonna get along this year, I guess." she chat as she gave a weak smile, but I could see something wrong in her eyes. As cheerful as she's being right now, I always know that it's just a mask to hide a painful dark secret. But what could be wrong with her? Then we were interrupted by Marcy.

"Rahk, come on! It's beginning to rain already." Marcy called out with her hands on her hips, as I see it.

"Can I get a minute?" I responded to Marcy and then turned my attention back to Lori, but she's gone just like that. Weird.

I threw my backpack onto my back and walked over to Marcy. "So do you want walk home together? I have an extra umbrella." she asked. She's becoming more like a sister to me, and a bit of a girlfriend for some odd reason, but my heart now belongs to Shiori.

"No thanks, Marcy. I'm suppose to meet someone after school. Don't worry, I'll be home very soon." I answered Marcy's question and watched her walk home.

A few minutes went by and I was beginning to get bored and sleep, waiting for this 'Zero' person to show up for who knows what. My eyelids became a bit heavy. I dozed off for a few more minutes, until I heard a dark voice which woke me up.

"I've arrived, Rahkshi Five Hundred." the voice spoke to me.

My eyes shot open and I jumped to my feet and looked down to find the source of the voice; A kid in a dark cloak with an 'X' on the front and suddenly my backpack began to glow. I opened it up and found that it was the strange book that was glowing instead. Whatever the point is to all of this, I just know I'm gonna find out in the next chapter.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Light and Darkness

_**Author Notes:** Yes, Rahkshi is my name in this story, cause if it wasn't, then it wouldn't be my pen name for this website either. So why don't you all just deal with it._

**

* * *

**

Story

My eyes widen at the book glowing in my hands. This is no ordinary book of course when I first saw it when I opened it from the package wrapping, but I never knew it was that non-ordinary. My fingers trembled against the book's solid smooth surface. My hands were demanding me to open it, waiting to find out what awaits me behind its binders. My thumb and index finger made a comfortable grasp on the top right corner of the front binder, then without a second to waste, I opened the glowing book. I can feel either my sweat, or raindrops slowly streaking down the sides of my head. But there was something unexpected about this book; inside, the pages weren't glowing like the book's binders were, and the two pages opened up in front of me were filled with writings and symbols that I can't read or understand. It was like an unknown language just discovered, but never translated. All of these writings and symbols were in pale blue ink, but they were just two pages in a whole book filled with pages. I fingers slowly turned a page, but it was the same with writings that I couldn't read. I began turning page after page, but I just kept getting each page filled with unknown writings and symbols. I want to close this book, but my fingers wouldn't listen to me. They just kept going and going and going with each page turned.

But something different showed up when I reached a part in the middle section of the book; there was one page with similar writings and symbols as the rest, but these ones were glowing like the book's binders. They weren't pale blue like the rest. Instead, they were glowing with shining rays of both white and black coloring. But the oddest or weirdest thing of all, is that out of all the other pages that I couldn't read, I can somehow read some of the writings on this page. But there was only like I think one or two sentences of this unknown language that wasn't in pale blue ink, but in a scattering combination of white and black ink instead. But before I could even get a chance to read or pronounced the writing that I could read, a heard a young voice clearing its throat loudly near me.

I gently closed the book and found that the voice belonged to the kid in the black cloak/dress thing with the white 'X' on the front. I completely forgotten about him. He has black hair as black as the night sky without stars, but there was also a few streaks of whitish/silverish hair blended in as well. And his skin was very pale, like he hasn't been in the sunlight for a really long time. I looked into his eyes. They were dark purple red colored, which gave me the creeps for a bit. Around his eyes, there were eye markings. The eye markings on the top of his eyes were black and curved moving inwards. The bottom eye markings were black as well, but they went straight down from his eyes.

"Are you still awake in there?" the kid asked me impatiently.

"Sorry, but..." I forgot what to say next. I looked back at the book in my hands again for a quick minute, and then the words I was looking for returned to me. "... I've never seen anything like this before." I responded, with a bit of shock in my voice.

"You're both nervous and 'freaked out', aren't you?" he spoke again with that same look on his face.

"Yes." I uttered softly, but then I heard his voice 'hmm' a bit. I take it that he heard me. "Are you Zero? The same Zero who sent me this book?" I asked. I don't know who this kid is, but this feeling inside of me is telling me that the one you want to see will always appear different then you thought they will be. Not only that, but ever since I closed the book in my hands, I was beginning to see a small dark aura surrounding the boy that is near me.

"Yes. My name is Zero." the kid hissed with a cold smile on his face.

"Okay. But may I ask you a question? In that letter you sent me, you said that if I say yes, I'll be drawn into a battle with extreme dangers. What is this battle you're talking about?" I asked. I know that battles are always dangerous, but this kind of battle that this kid said before sounds different than any other, perhaps more dangerous as well.

"I'm glad you asked me that question, Rahkshi. But first, I must tell you what I am." Zero answered my question as he looked up into my eyes. Those red eyes that are looking at me are saying that I should pay attention, and so I did.

"I'm not a human being like you are. The truth is that I'm a creature called a mamodo. Mamodos are creatures with special powers, that are either a natural element, or a scientific element, and they come in all shapes and sizes, there are mostly ones who look a lot like humans, but there are others who are animal mamodos, and there are others of unknown species of life forms. We are from another world alongside this one called the mamodo world. And why are we hear, you ask? Well our world is ruled by a mamodo that is our king, but our laws state that after every one thousand years, our world needs a new king. And so to decide who'll be king, one hundred mamodo children are sent to this world to compete in a battle for the mamodo king. Even though we can use our powers freely whenever we want in our world, but here on Earth, we need a human to team up with, to become our partner. On Earth, our powers are concealed in spell books, like the one you're holding in your hands. And so to use our powers, the human partner must read the spells inside the book. And the longer we remain in the battle and defeat more opponents, the more spells we'll learn. But that's not all. The power spell book are triggered by human emotions, so the more you feel, the more powerful the spells will become when you cast them. But each mamodo is born with only ten different abilities with our born powers, but there are of course, a handful of extremely rare mamodos who are born with more abilities that surpass the ten spell limit. And how we defeat our opponents? You must burn the opponent's spell book with either the spells, or by normal fire. And if the spell book is destroyed, the mamodo that owns it will be transported back to the mamodo world. And for the partners, they can't simply be any normal person. Only a chosen person will be able to read a spell book."

I heard and understood every word Zero said to me, except one. "I don't wish to be rude, but how do you know that I'm your partner?" I asked.

"I had a feeling you would ask me that. Very well, to be one hundred percent sure that a mamodo has found its partner, the heart of the mamodo and the heart of the human have to be the same size, shape, and color. And since our internal organs are the same size, shape, and color, I know that you're my partner, Rahkshi." Zero answered.

_(A/N: I learned about that part from the first Zatch Bell movie)_

I thought about it for moment. So I'm the chosen partner for this child in this battle to be a king of the mamodo world. Even if I do agree to his offer, my parents must say yes for him to stay with us.

"And how will this battle make me into a better person?" after all, that is what Zero wrote down in that letter.

"This battle will change you from inside out, the choices you make in this battle will determine what kind of person you'll be in your future life. At first you wouldn't understand, but in time, you will."

I thought it over again, but longer this time. How can a battle make me into a better person when all that a battle has is violence. But either way, this Zero kid is still just a kid. He doesn't have a place to stay, and of course, I am his book owner. "Come on, I need to get home, and you're coming with me. I need my parents' permission for you to stay."

I placed the book in my backpack and threw it over my shoulder and walked home in the rain without an umbrella. It was raining only a little and soft, so it's gonna take a while for me to get soaked. I heard small footsteps coming from behind me. I knew it was Zero at first, but I turned my head to see him just incase he was really following me. Yes, he's there, with his hood over his head.

I followed the street signs block after block, until I came to my two-story house. I checked the mailbox in case I got my new Lego magazine. Nope, I haven't got it yet, but I will sometime this month. I realized that I've walked home without an umbrella. Man, I'm soak and wet. My hand grabbed the cold door handle and opened it, knowing that my parents and Marcy are home already. I turned and awaited the kid to follow me in.

_**

* * *

** _

An hour later.

I was a long talk with my parents to decide if Zero can stay with us. Believe me, it's really long, so I'm gonna skip the conversation and go straight to the part which I tell Zero about the decision. I've had a nice hot shower and was changed into my nightshirt and some soft shorts, since it's still too early for me to be going around my house with only my boxors underneath. I have a small towel around my shoulders as I opened my bedroom door, only to find my room totally dark and empty. I thought I told Zero to wait in my room.

"Looking for me?" a voice spoke from behind me, which freaked me out a bit. It was Zero, looking up at me like nothing had happened, chewing on what looks like one of my mom's delicious brownies.

"Why weren't you waiting in my room like I said? Are you trying to scare me to death?" I snapped at the mamodo.

"I was just hungry, and your mother let me have a brownie." the dark creature responded as I saw him took another bite of the brownie.

I sweat dropped, but shrugged it off and walked over to the television screen to find something to watch, since I have no homework today, since it is my first day of high school.

"You feeling alright?" I heard Marcy asked me as she walked in. I turned to look at her, wearing her pajama bottoms and a small T-shirt that exposes her stomach. I nodded yes and turned back to screen, flipping through the channels. Then I heard Marcy snatching Zero's brownie from his hands and eating it like she never knew he was there.

"Hey, that crazy female ate my brownie! Give it back, ningen!" I heard Zero's voice raised a bit, then I heard punching and beating noises. I dare not turn to see what's going on behind me, so I ignored it and began to play some Halo 2 on my X Box connected to the television screen. But in the back of my head, I was still wondering about that book me and Zero still have. Of course I can read it though, but what does it do is my real question.

What is that spell? And what does it do? And what will happen if I cast it? All these questions were flowing around my head like a never ending river going in a circle. I just kept repeating those words from the book in my head

'The first spell: Raker.'


	3. The First Battle

**Story**

My eyes fluttered a bit before they opened fully. My room was still dark. I always expected it to be filled with annoying light when my mom always come sin to wake me up.

Anyway, I was originally born as an American in the USA. But while I was 11, my family moved to Japan and began to learn a bit of writing and understanding Japanese, but here in my house, everything besides my homework is in English.

But then my nose caught a scent coming from outside my room. It smells good. I immediately got out of my bed and head into the kitchen, still rubbing my eyes to get them fully awaked.

I greeted my mother good morning as she got me a bowl of one of my favorite meals; ramen with sunny side-up eggs on the side. I inhaled the good scent as I grabbed my chopsticks and dug in. Upon dipping some of the eggs into the broth and twirling it up with the noodles, I noticed someone was missing. Zero.

"Mom, do you know where Zero is? The kid who came home with me?" I asked my mother.

"He left us a note, telling us he'll be back." my mom answered my question, but then I heard the front door opening and closing shut. I turned to see who it was, thinking that it was either Marcy or my dad, but instead, it was Zero, carrying a little bag and... A WOLF ON HIS BACK!

"What the hell?" I uttered out. Zero placed the bag down and laid the dead wolf on his lap. The wolf's fur was completely shaved off. Zero had his black cloak off and was wrapped around the dead wolf's body, but Zero took it off. I got good glimpse of his body. Underneath that black cloak, we was wearing a black male leotard that was short sleeved and it went to just above his knees. But what really got my attention was his stomach; its so, so, so skinny. Zero looks like he hasn't eaten anything for a long time. He's as skinny as the skinniest female on Earth.

"What?" he spoke, eyeing me with those red eyes of his.

"How did you... where did?" I couldn't speak right. How can a little 6-year old like him kill a wolf and bring him home by carrying him on his back?

"It's my breakfast. We mamodos, especially us mamodo children are a lot stronger than we appear to be. And I got this stuff from North America. It took me all night to get over there and back."

My mouth hanged opened. How can he get that wolf and that sack from North America to here that fast? But I do know one thing; if he did it by swimming, then he's sure one hell of an athlete. But then my eyes widen even more as I saw, with my very own eyes, Zero eating the dead wolf, with triangle-shaped teeth and his pupils have disappeared. His mouth was watering and seeping with both saliva and blood as he devouring each piece and chunk of the wolf's flesh.

Suddenly I don't feel very hungry anymore. I placed my chopsticks into the sink and went to get dressed. I grabbed my school outfit and placed it on. I straightened the little school tie on the front and straightened my shorts before I exited my room with mu back pack.

But once I saw Zero again, he was already done eating the dead wolf. All that was left were bone; man he sure eats fast. He was opening that sack, which I saw was completely filled with shrimp and a live eel! He grabbed hold of the eel and slurped it into his mouth and down his throat like it was a noodle. Then I saw him grabbing two handfuls of live shrimp and began scarfing them into his mouth repeatedly. How much can this kid possibly eat? Then he was done with that as well and went to my bowl of ramen.

"Are you gonna finish this?" I heard spoke quickly, eyeing me with those red eyes again. I quickly shook my head, and he quickly turned and began to drink the noodles and broth together at once. Now I'm officially freaked out. I just shrugged as I picked up my back pack and was heading straight t the door.

"Mamodos have a larger appetite that humans, and sometimes a bit of a high metabolism. And where in the world are you going exactly?" my ears heard that cold voice. I turned to see Zero finished with his so called breakfast that looks more like a huge feast. And what also freaks me out was that he still looks like he hasn't put on a single pound. He has his black sleeveless nightshirt with the hood on again.

"I need to go to school." I spoke emotionlessly at the mamodo child before me.

"Are you forgetting anything?" he spoke. I shook my head. "Oh, yes you are! You're forgetting my book!" he raised his voice pulling the spell book out from behind his back and handing it to me.

"Why?" I asked. His eyes narrowed at mine.

"In the battle for the mamodo king, you have to expect the unexpected, which means an enemy can appear and attack at any moment. So you need my book with you all the time, now take it." he spoke in a strict tone of voice, like he was_ giving_ me a direct order. Anger rose inside me, but hold it in, but still, this kid? Ordering an older person what to do? Like he was in charge? Who's he to order me around. Is he... trying to control me by ordering me around? But I'm his book owner, I can burn his book that easily and he will disappear back to his world.

"Fine." I spoke as I swipe the book from his hand and shove dit into my back pack. He swung the front door opened and walked outside to my high school. Come on, man, I've got to focus on school here. I try to put the moment of Zero trying to order me behind me in the past, but then I heard someone following me. I turned and saw Zero with his hood over his head.

"Why are you following me?" I asked the mamodo.

"You need protection. In these battles of a mamodo against another mamodo, they will more likely to attack the book owner, even try to destroy the human, just so they can burn the enemy's spell book. You're my partner and I won't risk of you being anywhere by yourself when an enemy can come out from nowhere and kill so they can take my book and burn it." Zero answered me, without making eye contact with me. "But Rahkshi, I can only protect you, if you'll protect my book. I won't risk you to easily drop it in the middle of a battle, so hold tight to it and never let it out of your sight for a single second."

"Don't worry about me, kid." I responded. "But I don't see an enemy coming out of nowhere and trying fight us. Can you explain that?"

"Because," Zero spoke again, but was silent for a moment before I heard him speak again. "I'm the first mamodo to show up here on Earth in this battle. Right now, the other 99 mamodo children will be arriving soon, and once they do, they'll begin looking for a human partner. I'm the first mamodo to appear in your world in this battle, but still, an enemy can show up and any given moment, so stay alert, keep my book safe from harm, and I'll protect you. Understand."

"Fine, Zero. But please stop ordering me around. I may be your book owner, but you won't be ordering me around like a slave, okay? If we're gonna fight together then we're gonna have to treat each other equally, that begins with respect." I responded to the mamodo walking beside me. I didn't yell at him or shout or snapped in anyway, I just responded to him in a normal conversation.

"Fine by me." he spoke again. As we continued walking towards me school, we've both kept quiet and didn't spoke again to each other for awhile.

_

* * *

At The Entrance To My School._

"Zero, I need you to wait while I go to school. Just wait outside for me and I'll be out again when school ends at 1:15." I spoke again after awhile to my mamodo partner. He didn't say anything in response.

I sighed as he began to walk up the steps to the front door. Before I went in, I turned back to see Zero, waiting by the gates, still looking at me directly into my eyes with his red ones again. I turned and went inside to my class.

_

* * *

In My Class._

I was the first to my desk. The rest of my class wasn't here yet, but then I saw the class door open. It was both Marcy and Lori.

"Hey, little brother. You sure are here early." my adopted 'sibling' called out to me. I waved my hand at her, but my eyes were on Lori.

"Hello, Rahkshi. How's it going?" the raven-haired female spoke as she sat down next to me/

"I'm doing okay, I guess, Lori." I responded as my felt myself blushed a bit, and then turned my head so Lori wouldn't see it. Pretty soon after, the rest of my class showed up, and then the teacher came in.

_

* * *

During Fifth Period._

So far, today is just boring. But there's just one more period after this and I'm out of here. But then I heard the classroom door open, but whatever came in was fast. I couldn't see it, but as I turned back to my studies, ZERO WAS RIGHT THERE STANDING ON MY DESK!

"ZERO!" I snapped at the kid in front of me. "I thought I told you to wait outside for me!"

"Well, it's getting boring, so I waiting for you in here." Zero responded to me with hardly any emotion in his voice. But I don't care. But then I snapped back to see the rest of my class staring at me and Zero. Oh, this is so embarrassing!

"Your little brother, Rahkshi?" I heard Hillary Harlon asked.

"Oh, he's so cute." Lori spoke next. Even Zero might look a bit adorable with a little smile on his face, I wouldn't exactly call him cute. But then again, I'm not a girl.

"Rahkshi," I heard my teacher spoke. I looked up to see her standing right next to my desk. "If I may take your 'little friend' to the nurse, you can see him at the end of school." then I saw her lift Zero up and carried him off. He looked at me, as if he was trying to tell me to do something about it. But I didn't answer. I just stood silent as I took out my pencil and note book. It's gonna be a normal day with no Zero to bother me. But what can he possibly be doing with the nurse?

_

* * *

Last Period._

My mind was focused on the baseball coming straight at me. I took the chance I had and swung the bat in my hands at it, sending the ball flying through the air. I dropped the bat and sprinted off to first base, and then to second, but I had to stop at second, or else I'll might get out.

Since it's P.E., we all have to wear P.E. clothes. For us guys, we have to wear white shirts and blue shorts. And for the girls, they have to wear small white shirts that expose their stomachs and navels and blue shorts.

Right now, I was focused on the baseball game me and some other guys were playing, but then my eyes caught someone. It was Lori talking to a few of her friends. I can hear them talking about what they're planning to do with their parents, but I can see some sadness in Lori's eyes. What can be the problem?

But I snapped back to reality when I heard the next student hit the ball with the bat. I sprinted again off to third base, but as I was about to reach home plate, the bell rang, signaling that school was over. I immediately stopped and sprinted off to the boys locker room.

After I got dressed back into my normal school outfit, I went off to the nurse's office, to find Zero drinking some orange juice with a sad look on his face.

_(A/N: Zero has the same sad look on his face Zatch has when he was taken away to the nurse's office to wait for school to end, and Zatch had that sad look when he was drinking orange juice, or some Japanese food in the Manga. Zero has that same sad look.)_

"Zero. School's over, so lets go home now." I spoke.

"About time too. Do you know how long I've been waiting?" Zero responded, back to his unusual dark self. He hopped off the table he was on and followed me out of school.

The mamodo kid still had his hood over his head as we walked home. We decided to take a little walk through the park, since it was easiest and fastest way to get back home. Yet... there was a question buzzing around in my mind; what kinda king does Zero want to be if he wins the battle?

"Zero?" I asked, shifting my head to look down at him.

"What?" he responded without even looking back at me.

"I was wondering; what kinda king-"

"GET DOWN!" Zero interrupted, grabbing my arm and pulling me to the ground. A strange looking beam came across over us.

"What was that about?" I asked rather irritated at the mamodo who pulled me down.

"That was a mamodo spell. They're coming after us. What are you waiting for, Rahkshi? Get the book out!" the mamodo kid ordered at me again. As much as I want to shout back at him for trying to order me around after we discussed about treating each other equally, we have a more important matter to attend to, so I listened to the mamodo kid and pulled his spell book out of my backpack.

_

* * *

Normal POV._

"See, I told you we'll find another mamodo team in no time." another mamodo the same age as Zero came out from the trees with his book owner in hand.

"Zero, I thought you told me you're the first mamodo to come here in this battle?" Rahkshi said to Zero.

"I am the first to show up here! But like I said before, others are beginning to arrive and are beginning to find their book owners. Lets vaporize them, Rahkshi!" Zero responded.

"What do I do?" Zero's book owner asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot already! Darn it, Rahk! Just cast the spell and I'll do the rest!" Zero snapped at Rahkshi.

"Fine!" Rahkshi snapped back, with more anger of the way Zero was treating him. His anger was making Zero's spell book glow bright.

"_Raker"_

"_Reigar"_

Zero held his right hand out and a laser beam of white and black colors shot out of his hand.

The other mamodo child placed his hands together and his hands fused together and they transformed into a cannon, which fired a blue beam out. Both spells collided together, which caused an explosion.

'The spell makes a beam of light and darkness come out of Zero's hand. What a powerful attack.' Rahkshi thought to himself, but the battle wasn't over.

"_Ganzu Reigar" _the opposing book owner called out as his mamodo's right arm transformed into a Gatling Gun. It began to fired sharp bullets rapidly towards Zero and Rahkshi.

"Move it, Rahk!" Zero called out as he jumped out of the way. Rahk jumped out of the way too, but one bullet slash at his leg. He screamed in pain.

"_Reiga Fureido"_

The third spell of the enemy mamodo was cast. The opposing mamodo's left arm transformed into a flamethrower and fire was shot out of it towards Rahkshi.

"Zero help!" the teen shout out. Zero jumped in the way and pulled his book owner out of the crossfire.

"What are you doing? You need to be active in a battle. You've got to dodge an attack or else you'll get yourself killed and my book will be destroyed!" Zero shouted in Rahkshi's face.

"Fine, Zero! Don't worry about me! Just get back there and kick his ass!" Rahkshi shouted back. 'But how that mamodo already have three spells when the battle has just begun and we have only one spell?' the teen thought again.

"If you're wondering why we already have three spells, well, I cheated. I manipulated my spell book so when I find a book owner, I'll already have three spells. And don't tell me that cheating is unfair! There's no rules in the battle for king. You either win or be destroyed!" the other mamodo explained as both he and his book owner laughed.

Rahkshi got really angry at this. The spell book began to glow even brighter this time.

"_Ganzu Reigar"_

The opposing mamodo's right arm morphed into a Gatling Gun again an fired at Zero and Rahkshi.

"_Raker"_

Shouted out the spell again and Zero fired the light/dark beam out of his right hand again. The beam easily broke through all the bullets and made a direct hit on the other mamodo.

"How can these two be that strong after we already threw four spells at them?" the book owner of the other asked out loud.

"Who cares! Just blast them!" the other mamodo snapped at his book owner.

"_Reigar"_

The other mamodo's hands morphed together into a cannon again and fire another blue beam out.

Zero charged forth at the beam. But before the opposing spell can hit him, Zero swayed out of the way and disappeared in thin air just like that. "How can he do that?" Rahkshi asked himself.

"Destroy them Rahk! Cast the spell!" Rahkshi heard Zero's voice called out from nowhere. Rahkshi didn't know what to do, but he was completely defenseless without Zero next to him. He has to do it; he has to cast the spell.

"_RAKER"_

Zero suddenly appeared right above the other mamodo and he pinned him to the ground. He placed his right hand right on the other mamodo's head, and the light/dark beam shot out, causing bright light and deep dark colors to spread across the entire area. Rahkshi can hardly see a thing.

* * *

_My POV._

I couldn't see anything. The bright light and the deep darkness was preventing me from seeing where Zero was. But why? Why is he treating me like this? Why does he want me to _'destroy' _the opposing team?

But then the light and darkness was gone. There, I can see him; Zero was okay. And the other mamodo's book owner was unconscious. The other mamodo's spell book was burning in a strange blue fire that I never have seen before. But then I saw the other mamodo crying. But something wasn't right; he was covered all over strange glittering lights, and he was... fading away. Maybe this is what Zero meant when a mamodo's spell book is destroyed, the mamodo it belongs to is sent back to the mamodo world. And... we won our first mamodo battle, with only our first spell, and only using it three times.

Zero turned and began to walk over to me. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded a bit, but I'm not really okay. My leg still has that slash from that bullet. Well, at least it was just a small slash instead of a pierced wound.

"Come on, lets go." Zero spoke as he helped me up. The pain from my wound doesn't hurt as much, but I need to get it healed. But I still yet to have an answer of my question.

"Zero," I spoke as I limped home, with Zero next to me with his hood over his head again. "I still have to ask you something. What kinda king do you want to be if you win the battle?"

"Dark." was all I heard him say in response.

"What?" I asked again.

"I want to become a Dark Emperor of the mamodo world. I'll make everyone who made me like this suffer for what they did to me. I'll rule with an iron fist of darkness. No one will stop me from becoming the Dark Mamodo Emperor. And you will help me become king." Zero spoke more clear this time, looking up at me. His face was covered in the darkness of his hood, but I can still see his eyes. They were burning a fire inside, and I can see him smiling evilly, exposing a row of razor sharp teeth at me.

I can't believe what I'm hearing!

_**To Be Continued...**_

_

* * *

I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I won't be updating my Zero stories for a while. I have other things I need to get done._


	4. Painful Pasts

_**Author Notes: **For the rest of this story, it will switch from my POV to Zero's POV, to Normal POV and so forth._

_I know you guys are shocked by the way Zero behaved at the end of the last chapter, but hey, with a mamodo like him, you can't expect us to become best friends just like that, right?_

**

* * *

**

Story

_Normal POV._

Two weeks have passed ever since Zero and Rahkshi's first mamodo battle. They somehow got the second and third spell really quickly.

Rahkshi's family, along with Zero are at the airport, now boarding a plane for them to go one a little vacation to France. Of course, he would be missing a few days of school, but it's worth it. Not because of freedom from learning; no, it was because of he was gonna meet a special someone again. Someone he hasn't seen in five years.

"Why bother going to another country when we have a war to win?" Zero asked his book owner, now sitting next to each other in their seats on the plane to France.

"I told you for the last time, I'm not gonna be your book owner anymore. You said you want to be a dark lord, and that kind of idea is evil, Zero. I won't allow it, and I won't help you be that kind of king. And why are you still following me?" Rahk snapped at the hybrid mamodo.

"You can't escape your destiny, reader and owner of the hybrid book," Zero respond in an almost emotionless tone. "If you're able to read my spell book, then you have no other choice but to help me fight in this war. Others will attack you so they'll take my book. You can't escape a battle that you've become part of."

"Not if I burn your book! You have no control over me. I can simply burn your book and you'll return to your world, losing all chances you have of becoming king." Rahk thought fiendishly, and then reached into his traveling bag and pulled out a small box of matches, used incase of emergencies. He was about to pull a match out and was about to light but then...

"Wait! Stop!" Zero said all of a sudden, which made Rahkshi hold back his wrath on the spell book a bit. "I have my reasons to fight in this battle, and become the king." he spoke calmly to the human boy.

"Yeah, probably some evil reasons. Say goodbye to your book."

"Wait! It's not what you think! You just don't understand for what I've went through my whole life." Zero spoke more calm than before.

"Like what?" Rahkshi asked.

"I wasn't born like everyone else was."

That last sentence took Rahkshi in surprise. He placed the match in his fingers back in the small box and placed the match box back in his traveling bag. "What do you mean?" he asked as their plane began to take off into the sky and off to Europe.

"I'm not like the other mamodos. I was actually an experiment created by Goren, who is still king of the Makai until this war is over,"

"Makai?" Rahkshi asked.

"It's what the Mamodo World is called," Zero answered, and then continued. "I was an experiment created by Goren, in a secret organization known as Project Yin-Yang. I was born/created from the DNA of three powerful mamodos, or demons which most people call us,"

"Demons? Where?" Marcy shout out in the plane from the two seat rows ahead of us.

"Quit eavesdropping on us, ningen!" Zero snapped out at Rahkshi's step sister, but then the book owner grabbed Zero by the head and brought him down to keep quiet.

"These mamodos are known as Brago, Zofis, and Zeno, who are also in this battle as well. That's how I earned the name as the Hybrid Mamodo. Therefore, Goren used me and three other hybrid mamodos as weapons to kill innocent mamodos in our world. We didn't know better. We thought that we were doing good, annihilating innocent mamodos, thinking they're evil and could be a threat to our whole world. But I was the only one who found out that Goren lied to us, and just used me and those other three for his own evil games and schemes. I was devastated. He told me that I have no family because I'm both an experiment and a weapon only to serve him,"

"What happened then?" Rahkshi asked.

"I was so mad that I went berserk. I destroyed the entire organization that created me and its lair. The other three experiments were too loyal to Goren to side with me. So I put them out of their misery. After the destruction of Project Yin-Yang, I tried to find a new life, but everyone who I encountered treated me like dirt, even worse. They kept calling me a monster for what I did. They even tried to kill me a few times. It all made me so angry, that I couldn't control myself, so I ended up bring more destruction to the Mamodo World."

"Must be hard," Rahkshi responded.

"It's not over yet," Zero continued. "One time, a giant angry mob of adult mamodos and mamodo children was chasing me, and wouldn't stop until they killed me. But... I lost them when I entered strange place that size of a country, called The Ever Night Forest. Inside the Ever Night Forest, it looked like it was always night, even during the day. I heard that certain kinds of mamodos, based upon the creatures of the night, were banished from the rest of the Mamodo World, because everyone believe that their powers were evil, but are really dark and misunderstood. The kinds of mamodos that live in that forest are Dark Mamodos, Vampire Mamodos, Banshee Mamodos, Undead Mamodos, Gargoyle Mamodos, Mutant Mamodos, Nocturnal Mamodos, Shadow Mamodos, etc. I even knew that one of these kinds of mamodos, known as Ghost Mamodos decided to leave the forest and return to the rest of our world. After resting in The Ever Night Forest for a bit, I encountered a female vampire mamodo. Her name was Arisha, she was the most beautiful mamodo I've ever seen, despite the fact she was one of the mamodos who are one of the creatures of the night. She wonder why I was crying. I told her. She was devastated by my response, but she didn't try to kill me. Instead, she comforted me, saying she kinda felt the way I felt. But what she and all the others of her kind feel is nothing compare to what I felt. But she comforted me nonetheless. She brought me to her town, where all the other C.O.T.N. (Creatures of The Night) mamodos live. She and her family took me in, treated me like I was part of their family. Until one time, when we were just taking a walk through the forest, we encountered another mamodo named Kolulu. She's one of the mamodos who hated me because of what I did in the past. She transformed into another form of herself, and attacked me and Arisha, injuring us both, but we fought back and won. We left her, baring eternal hatred for that mamodo. Sometime after, me, Arisha, and another mamodo named Zorcu went to The Mamodo Academy together, to see if were worthy enough to participate in war for king. We passed, and so we were now part of the war. Wherever Arisha and Zorcu are at, I don't know. Rahkshi, do you think or see me as a monster?"

Rahk remained silent for a bit, before answering. "No, Zero. I don't think nor see you as a monster. To me, no matter how you're different from the others, or no matter what you did in the past, you're a mamodo, like all the others. But why didn't you just told me before?"

"Because I was just so mad during the time, I didn't know what I was thinking. Can you forgive me, Rahkshi?"

"Of course, you and I are partners, right?"

"Do you really mean that you'll help me fight in this war?"

"Yes, but only if you promise to become a different king instead of a dark emperor, okay?"

"I'll think about it."

"But that mamodo we fought in our first battle, how was he able to have three spells already when you are the very first mamodo to show up here on Earth?" Rahkshi asked the hybrid mamodo.

"He said he altered his spell book before the battle for king ever started, right? So he's just a cheater. Some mamodos will go to any lengths to win this war, even by cheating. Before I walked into the portal that led to this world, I remembered seeing a goblin mamodo named Grisor carrying The Mamodo/Demon Mirror. It's an artifact that can increase a mamodo's power greatly. And there's another mamodo named Maestro, who did something to his spell book, which able him to use his powers without a human partner. That's why we must be extra careful if we run into those cheaters. For me, I rather do this the normal fair way, because it would be a lot funner."

_

* * *

_

The last thing Zero said to me frightened me deeply. But I didn't get mad at him at all; instead, I felt horrible for him. Used as a weapon to kill innocent mamodos, or demons as most people call them, and he didn't the difference of good and evil. That Goren mamodo is very evil indeed. I can't believe someone like him is actually king of the Makai/Mamodo World. Poor kid, I can't believe someone his age has suffered, been lied and used for such evil purposes. I wish there was something I can do to help the guy.

We still have a few hours left to go before we reach France, so I decided to catch up on my sleep. It seems me and Zero both have tragic pasts, with a savior for comfort in the end.

Let me explain to you all a bit more about my past before I met Zero. If anyone thought that I'm an only child, well, I'm afraid what you heard was a lie.

I used to have a sibling; an older sister to be precise. Her name is Fio Takin Hundred. She had brown hair like me, except longer. And she had green-blue eyes like me as well, but a bit more blueish, while mine were more turquoise-like. I loved her like any other brother would. But the way she felt for me... was the exact opposite.

I still remember it from the day that I first saw my sister. The day I was born.

_Flash Back._

_My opens when I heard the doors opened. I was wrapped in blanket and I was in my mother's arms. I saw an man and a girl at the age of 6 walking in. I knew that the man was my father, but I didn't know the girl until my mother said to her when she came up to look at me._

"_Fio, this is your brother Rahkshi." my mother said to Fio. I now realized that Fio was my older sister. I smiled at her and raised my hands out to her, but she gave me a disgusted look at me and turned to walk out. I whimpered for her to come back, but she didn't come back. I cried after she left the room._

_**As the years went by, I continue to love my sister, but Fio never returned the same feelings. She just ignored me, gave me disgusted looks, and insulted me.**_

"_Hey, Fio, want to hang out at the park." me, now 10-years old spoke to my sister._

"_Get away from me, twerp." she responded coldly at me._

"_But Fio-" but she just slammed her bedroom door before I can finished. I felt hurt inside. 'Why does she treat me like this?'_

"_Get away from me!"_

"_Leave me alone, you twerp!"_

"_Can't you take 'get lost' as an answer?"_

_Those things hurt me deeply inside. Until that one day, when we all went to France for a small vacation, it all turned into a disaster._

"_You brat! I'm sick of you getting on my nerves!" Fio continued to shout and insult me. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know why she's treating me like this._

"_But why Fio? Why are always treating me like crap? What have I ever did to you? Why do you treat me like this? Can't you answer me that?" I shouted with tears beginning to form in my eyes._

"_You want to know why, brother? Because you were born! My life was perfect for me when I was an only child! It was great, until you were born! Ever since you came out of mom, my life has went downhill, and it's your fault that my life's miserable right now! I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! I WANTED TO BE AN ONLY CHILD! I NEVER WANTED A SIBLING, ESPECIALLY SOMEONE LIKE YOU! I HATE YOU! I WISH THAT YOU WOULD JUST DISAPPEAR FOREVER!"_

"_SHUT UP!" I somehow finally had the nerve to yell back at my so called 'sister'. "You said your life is miserable, but I'm the one who suffers because of you! You were never there for me when I needed you! All you ever did was yell at me and insult me! You're just afraid to love me as a sibling! What kind of sister are you! You're my older sister, and as an older sister, it's your duty to love me, care about me, and protect me, and what did you do; you did nothing! You've failed as a sibling, Fio Takin hundred!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face. I couldn't bare to stand with her around me, so I ended up running away out of the hotel our family was staying in._

_**I ran and ran and ran as fast as my legs can carry me threw the night on the streets away from the city and into a small town. I stopped and decided to rest in a dark alley. I kept crying and crying, and as much I tried to quite my crying, the tears wouldn't stop coming. I figured that if Fio wants me to disappear, I decided to grant her wish.**_

_I searched through the garbage until I found a broken piece of metal with a sharp point at the end. I pulled up the long sleeve and prepared to end my life, but then a shadow came upon me. The shadow scared me, which caused me to drop the piece of metal. I looked up to see who the shadow belonged to._

_Ateenager like my sister, except younger. She was only 13, three years younger than my sister. The female walked up to me and placed her hands on my shoulders, which aloud me to see her more clearer. Her hair was brown like mine, and had darker brown eyes as well. She was in a old purple dress and was wearing a brown coat. Since I was just a little kid, my mind saw her as a beautiful girl._

"_Why would you do that?" she asked me. "Why would want to kill yourself? What about your friends and family?"_

"_I... I don't have any friends," I responded with tears in eyes. "And my sister. She... she... hates me!" I lunged myself into the teenager's arms and I cried in her chest. I didn't know better, because I didn't know much about maturity yet, because I was a young child back then. "She hates me! She wishes I was never born! I don't know why she doesn't love me! I didn't do anything to her, and she hates me! I'm so alone!"_

_The only sound that was now heard was my crying. I felt older girl's hand rubbing against my back as she held me in her arms. "But you shouldn't try to kill yourself, little one. If that happened, you would lose everything, including happiness."_

_My crying seemed to stop a bit. I lifted my head up to see older girl, with tears still running down my eyes. "Happiness?"_

"_Yes, happiness. If you end your life now, you won't find any when you grow up," she answered me, then I saw tears began to form in her eyes and run down her cheeks as well. She used her fingers and thumbs to wipe my tears away. "It's really hard right now and... it's like walking in a dark tunnel, but... if you believe in yourself and keep hope in your heart, the you'll find the light at the end of the tunnel. And if you walk into the light, then you'll find happiness. So please, don't give up. You'll find happiness someday, I promise." she said to me, giving me a little smile._

"_Thank... you." I spoke again in the female's arms. "My name's Rahkshi." I finished as my eyes closed again._

"_My name's Koko. It's nice to meet you. Please, Rahkshi. Don't give up."_

"_I promise."_

"_You know something, Rahkshi?"_

"_Yes, Koko?"_

"_You remind me of my friend Sherry Bellmond." the brunette finished as she then picked me up in her arms and carried off somewhere. I know it's not right to go with strangers, but I have no where else to go._

_**By the next day, my parents were looking for me, but I still had my goodbyes to say to Koko.**_

"_Goodbye, Koko. Thank you for saving me, and thank you for being my friend. I promise you I'll find happiness." I said to the teen. I got to meet her family. They were poor, but I didn't care because they were all good people. "I know you'll find happiness someday as well. Will we see each other again?" I asked the brunette._

"_Of course we will, Rahkshi." Koko responded as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "Just keep believing." she finished. I gave her a goodbye hug, before I went off to find my parents, waving goodbye to Koko._

_**By the time I found my parents, they bared grave news.**_

"_Rahkshi, come on, we need you, Fio's at the hospital!" my father called out as I quickly got in our rental car._

"_What do you mean?" I asked as I buckled myself._

"_We know what has been going on between you and Fio for years. After you left, we talked with her. She went out looking for you, but end up in a car crash, and now's she's in the hospital."_

"_What? Hurry!" I called out._

_By the time we were at the hospital, I found that Fio now has internal bleeding from the car crash, and the doctors can't stop it. It can't believe what was happening; my sister was gonna die._

"_No! Fio!" I cried as I held my older sister's hand in my hands. "Fio, I'm sorry for what I said last, I didn't mean-I was so mad that-"_

"_No, Rahkshi," Fio spoke as she rubbed her thumb against the skin of my hand. "Don't be. It's my fault. I'm the one who should be sorry. You were right; I treated you nothing but dirt ever since you were born, that I became the opposite of a sibling. I became a monster instead of a sister. I never knew that you actually loved me until last night. I don't hate you, Rahkshi; I love you. Rahkshi, the way I treated you all these years was unforgivable, and I don't know if you'll ever forgive me, but... I'm sorry. I'm so... so... sorry... my... brother." her breathing stop as her eyes closed and her hand's grip weakened. I've never been so sad in my life._

"_Fio... Fio... FIO!"_

_**Ever since that tragic time five years ago, Fio's death devastated me to the brink of destruction, but I still remembered what Koko said. I still kept hope inside, even though it was hard. Koko saved me from my sadness. I owe her my life for that. But... I don't know if I'll ever find a way to repay her.**_

_**Ever since Fio passed away, I tried my best to make friends, but that one time when I graduated from Jr. High school, my so called 'friends' accidently did something which offended me greatly, which broke out in an argument and a fight.**_

_**And then during the summer, we found Marcy and adopted her, but I didn't like the idea at first. One time I got mad at her for acting like she was part of our family, but she really wasn't, she said that she's my sister and we have to get along like sibling; that's what pissed me off. I turned and yelled at her, telling her that she's not my sister. She's not Fio and she'll never be my sister. She'll never take Fio's place.**_

_End Flashback._

My eyes opened and I yawned. I looked over to see Zero sleeping. I looked out the window. It was night, and we began to land in France at last.

_

* * *

Zero's POV. _

My mind was going through a lot of things while I slept through the whole airplane trip. Since I'm part of this war for king now. I bet there will be mamodos who want a piece of me for what I did back in the mamodo world. Well, I don't really care who I fight, as long as I win in the end. But... there's still three mamodos that I desire to do battle with; Brago, Zofis, and Zeno.

Yes, those three would make my day. I'm worthy enough for them to fight, and they're worthy for me to fight. But I'll let them make the first move. I'll be able to wipe the floor with them. But not as much with Zeno. Back in Mamodo Academy, we had a bit of a kind acquaintanceship, and when we were chosen as two of the one hundred children to be sent to this world, me and Zeno made a little vow that one day, we will battle to the death.

I'll be looking forward to it.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. An Old Friend and A New Enemy

_**Author Notes: **The new intro and ending of the Zatch Bell Show that just showed on Saturday; That... was... so... totally... WICKED!_

_Biburio and Soma are gonna be in this story. If you don't know who these two are, then let me tell you._

_Biburio and Soma are mamodos from a Zatch Bell/Konjiki no Gash Bell Japanese game for the Gameboy Advance._

_Soma will be appearing in this chapter._

**

* * *

**

Story

The electric alarm clock went off, making the usual loud buzzing noise. Zero, Rahkshi, and Rahkshi's family were resting in a hotel.

Zero picked up a metal wrench and began hitting the electric alarm clock while he was still sleeping.

When the electric alarm clock was now a bunch of broken pieces, Zero got out of bed, picked up one of Rahk's shoes, and tossed it over to his book owner to wake him up. The sound of shoes hitting the desk next to his bed, woke Rahk up in fright. "Would watch where you're throwing things? A little more to the right and we would've had a major head concussion!"

"Whatever, Rahk. Get up, we're going out." Zero responded as he put his black nightshirt-like cloak over himself and put his black shoes on.

"Why?" Rahk moaned as he threw his sheets over his head.

"Two reasons; 1. I have a feeling that there's mamodo nearby, I can sense a mamodo from a distance, I can smell their scent, and I can hear and sense their movements. And 2. You did say you want to meet your old friend, right?"

"That's right!" Rahk said all of a sudden out loud. He got out of bed real quickly and ran into the bathroom to get dressed.

Zero just stared at the bathroom door. _'He seems really fond of this Koko person to go through the trouble of getting up and dressed really fast. Of course, it was my idea to wake him up in the first pace.'_ the hybrid mamodo sighed as he walked over to Rahkshi's traveling bag to get his spell book. "Humans." he said to himself.

_

* * *

An hour later. _

Zero and Rahk were walking down the sidewalks from one town to the next. Marcy wanted to come, but Rahk insisted that he would go alone with Zero. It took a while for them to get to their destination, but at long last, they came across another town; a town that Rahkshi hasn't been to in five years.

"We're here, Zero." Rahk said with a smile on his face, but then he saw Zero with a concern look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I've been sensing a mamodo ever since we left the hotel. I can smell the scent of human with it. It already has a partner. I thought they were just passing by, but during our long walk, I felt their movements, going the exact same style as ours."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"They're following us. They want to fight. Lets get this reunion with your friend over with before they catch up with us."

They decided to pick up the pace and so they jogged towards the town up ahead.

Inside the town, Zero and Rahkshi continued to walk down the sidewalk. Rahk knew where they were going, he was just hoping that they would find _her_ soon.

_

* * *

My POV. _

I was getting so excited that I felt like I was gonna go insane like a maniac, but I have to be patient. Yet, what Zero said earlier, about that one mamodo team following us all the here to my friend's hometown. A feeling of fear was rising inside. What if they end up fighting us, and my friend gets involved. I don't want her to get hurt; I won't allow it.

A warm gentle breeze came by, blowing my brown hair to the side.

My thoughts about my resemblance to my friend was interrupted by a sound of bushes rustling nearby the small forest besides us. "What was that?" Zero asked all of a sudden.

"I'm pretty sure it was just a squirrel." I responded before continuing. I turned to see my mamodo still standing there, staring at the bushes. "You coming?" I asked. I didn't ask in a rude tone. I just asked in a normal tone. I just asked a normal question.

My mamodo slowly took step forward and followed me, still staring the bushes. I have no idea why?

The warm breeze began to become cold. I shivered a bit as we pressed on.

_

* * *

Normal POV. _

'_That was no squirrel,' _Zero thought to himself, plain and simple, but with concern as well. _'Now there's two things following us.'_

_

* * *

My POV. _

The breeze that was once warm was still cold. I zipped up my jacket and pulled the hood over my head and brought Zero's book up to my chest. It wasn't much, but this breeze felt like it was getting colder and colder, like someone, or something was making it cold.

Zero somehow didn't mind what the temperature was, but as we turned a corner, the cold breeze somehow stopped like that, and it was warm again. I unzipped my jacket and pulled the hood off my head, because a bit of it was still cold.

We were now walking through the park, following a dirt-like path/road for a while. As he walk over a small hill and walked down, there stood a park bench near the foot of the hill. But that wasn't what caught my attention.

It's who was sitting in it; my friend Koko.

Joy return to me. I found her, my friend, who saved me from my sadness. "So that's is your friend down there?" Zero asked all of a sudden. I nodded and walk down the rest of the way towards her. Upon walking up to the park bench, the female sitting in it, she doesn't seem to notice we were coming.

"Hi, Koko," I spoke. "Long time no see, friend."

He female seem to hear me and looked up to see me. "Rahkshi, is that you?"

"Yeah, long time since we last seen each other."

Koko smiled at me and stood up from the bench. She's still taller than me. Compare to how tall we were to each other, the top of my head only reached her neck, but who cares. We're still friends. She spread her arms out and embraced me. I returned the hug as my hands were placed on her back.

"Holy snap." Zero said to himself asI saw him took a step back.

After a few seconds we released each other. "My goodness, you've grown a lot since the last time we met. You look so handsome." Koko said to me as she brushed her hand through my hair.

"You've grown a lot too, and more beautiful." I responded, and looked away a bit with a blush on my face. It's true, she has grown more beautiful since the last time we met.

"Aw, you're just saying that. I'm not really that beautiful." she responded.

"What are you talking about? I know your family's poor and all, but come on, you don't have to be rich to be beautiful. You're are beautiful because of who you really are," I said all of a sudden, and then turned away a bit. "And... I never got to thank you for saving me. So... thank you."

"You're welcome." Koko responded with another smile on her face. But then she looked down at Zero. "One of your new friends?" I nodded.

"Wanna go take a walk around the park?" I asked.

"Sure." she said, but as we began, she tripped to the ground. I went to help her up, but before she can take my hand, someone called out to her.

Coming up from nowhere was a woman the same height and age as Koko, with long blond hair and sapphire blue eyes, wearing a light purple attire. She seemed to have a pissed-off look on her face. "Who's the stiff?" Zero whispered at me.

"Don't be rude, Zero." I whispered back at him.

"What happened? You," the blond pointed an accusing finger at me. "Why did you push my friend down? What's your problem, kid?"

Geez, what a bitch."Okay, now you can be rude." I whispered at Zero.

"Back off, jerk! She tripped!" I spoke up back at the blond bitch.

"It's true, Sherry. I tripped on accident. Rahkshi's my friend. He was just helping me up." Koko spoke up to the blond, before I can even get the chance to choke the blond to death. The blond lowered her finger.

"Oh," the blond responded. "I'm very, very sorry." The female apologized deeply at me.

"Fine. Just don't accuse me again, please. I've been accused long enough in my life." I responded.

"I'm sorry." the female apologized again. "It's just that-"

"Most people around this town treat Koko like dirt because her family's poor? I know." I finished the rest of the female's sentence for her.

"But I'm glad to know there's someone else who likes Koko for who she is. My name's Sherry Bellmond." the female known as Bellmond held her hand out to me.

"Rahkshi." I responded, taking her hand. "Koko's mentioned to me about you. She said I kinda remembered her of you. She told me that your mother kinda abused you. I may not ever understand how you feel, but we're kinda the same. You see, Sherry, I had an older sister who abused me as well."

"What do you mean, Rahkshi?" Koko asked me. "Did something happened to your sister?"

"Yes. Koko, when we departed five years ago, my parents found me. They wanted me to come to the hospital. They said my sister was in a car accident, and suffered internal bleeding. She died, and there was nothing I can do. And I feel like it was my fault that this happened."

I lowered my head a bit, with darkness covering my eyes and nose.

"I'm sorry." both women apologized.

"It's okay, that was five years ago. Sooner or later, I had to move on, and I have. Things are different." I responded. "My family came here for a little vacation. But I wanted to see Koko again after five years. So here I am." I finished, and looked at Koko and Bellmond, waiting for a response.

"Well, it's also great to see Koko having a friend other than me. I apologize for butting in between you two. I guess I'll be going. Goodbye." and just like that, Sherry Bellmond walked away, leaving just me, Zero, and Koko.

"Well, lets take a walk through the park and chat for a bit." Koko said she and I began walking side by side.

"You coming, Zero?" I asked my mamodo.

"Whatever." Zero spoke plain and simple and began to follow us.

For a while, we continue to chat with each other about things and how we were doing. I even introduced Koko to Zero.

"And at last, I'm going to college." Koko said happily as we decided to sit together on a different park bench. Zero kept silent the whole time.

"I can't believe it, but I will! After all your hard work, it's finally paying off. At last, you can finally have a new life. Koko, I'm so happy." I responded with an overjoyed look on my face. I know what I said a was a bit corny, but I couldn't come up with anything else to say. I had never this happy before. At last, my old friend is going off to college.

But then my overjoyed look turn into a depressed frown. I lowered my head a bit. Darkness covered my eyes a nose again. "Rahkshi, what's wrong?" my friend asked me.

"I'm sorry, Koko." I apologized, with my head still down.

"Sorry? For what?" Koko asked.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't the friend I should've been. I mean, I live in a different part of this world far from you, and I haven't seen you since our first meeting five years ago. We couldn't even contact each other since then. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, when others accused you and hurt you because your family was poor. I'm sorry that I failed you and myself. You've already found happiness, but I haven't found my happiness yet. I know life has all kinds of hard things in it, but... I always seem to fail. Every time I think I found happiness, I fail, and the happiness goes away, waiting for me to find it again. And after all you've done for me, I don't know what I can do to repay you. I want to repay you for saving me from my sadness, Koko. I want to repay you, but I don't know how. I'm sorry that I wasn't the friend I should've been." my head lowered more. A tear dripped down my left cheek.

But then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. My head raised up to see who the hand belongs to; it was Zero's hand. "It's not your fault." he spoke. His normal concerned look on his face. Then I felt Koko's hand on my other shoulder.

"Zero's right, Rahkshi. It's not your fault. Just keep hoping. You will find happiness, I promise. You don't have to repay me, but if you do anyway , I'll still appreciate you for doing it. I mean, what are friends for right?" the older brunette spoke as well. Then she smiled, trying to cheer me up. It worked a bit.

"Thanks, guys." I responded, wiping the tear from my face and smiled too, with my eyes closed. "So when are you going to college?" I asked, with my eyes opened again.

"Tomorrow, I guess." Koko responded, and looked up at the sky, watching three little birds flying by over us.

Suddenly, my watch began to buzz a bit. "Oh, dude, I gotta get back before my family knows where I am! I'm sorry, Koko, I really want to stay some more, but-" but then Koko responded before I can finish.

"It's okay. I understand. You go on ahead."

"I'll be back tomorrow to say goodbye when you go off to college. Bye, Koko." I said, as me and my friend shook hands and then me and Zero began to walk off. But it just doesn't feel right. I want to do more than just shake her hand and say goodbye. But... but... but...

... Oh, what the hell!

I turned around fast and ran up to Koko, and hugged her. What can I say or do? It's been a long time since we last see each other, and after that long, shaking hands wasn't going to make it feel better. "I promise we'll find happiness," I spoke, with my face buried in her shoulder. "All four of us."

"Four?" Koko asked.

"Me, Zero, you, and your friend Sherry." I responded, more specific this time. I felt her return the embrace, with her arms around my back.

"Thank you, Rahkshi." she spoke, then she kissed me on the head. I sort a blushed a bit at that.

"You guys done yet?" Zero called out.

"Mind your business, Zero! We're having a very emotional moment here!" I responded. Great, thanks to my mamodo trying to ruin the moment.

But eventually, we released each other. And so me and Zero walked on again, waving goodbye to Koko again. I saw her wave back with a smile on her face again. It made me felt a lot better now. I smiled back.

But then...

There was a noise coming from the bushes and trees again. But the sound wasn't the only thing that caught my attention.

"What is it, Rahk?" Zero asked.

"I saw something." my eyes narrows to what I saw.

"I pretty sure it was just a squirrel." Zero responded, in a 'revenge' tone.

"Alright, I believe you back when you heard something earlier. Okay, I believe you. But I swear, I saw something." I responded.

"Whatever." Zero then continued to walk down the sidewalk. I followed. But still looked back at the trees. I know I saw something, hiding in there, with black eyes, that change colored, just like that. The color those change to scared me a bit. A color combination that I see as a sign of evil. Those eyes; those red-yellow eyes.

_

* * *

A few minutes later in Normal POV. _

Rahkshi and Zero continued to walk towards the town with the hotel that Rahkshi's family was staying at for awhile. Zero suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong now?" Rahkshi asked.

"Listen." Zero responded, looking down at the ground. He felt movement underneath it, and small rumbling sound. He suddenly found out what was gonna happen. "Rahk, move it!"

_"Barudesu"_

Both ran away, as giant spikes shot out of the ground. They both got away just in time.

"A mamodo spell." Zero said, getting back up. Rahk got up as well and went over to the spikes, and pressed his hand on one of the spikes.

"I know what these things are; they're bones. I recognized the feeling from the surface." Rahkshi spoke. He brought out Zero's spell book. "Is this the mamodo team you said that was following us?"

Zero nodded yes. But then a sound was heard, and a few rocks came out from above the trees. Zero and Rahkshi spotted them.

"The second spell;_ Trashield_"

Zero raised his hand out at the rocks heading towards them, but no beam of light and darkness came out. Instead, pyramid-shaped barrier of light and darkness appeared around Rahkshi and Zero. The walls of the barrier were clear, so they can see through them. The rocks landed on the barrier's front side, and the rocks were covered in a strange aura. The rocks suddenly were shot right off the pyramid-shaped barrier and they were sent back to where they came from.

Explosions came out in the bushes and trees, and a man and a kid jumped out before they were caught in the explosions. They were the ones throwing rocks at Zero and Rahkshi. The man had a black and red bandanna around his forehead and was wearing normal civilian clothes. In his hands was crimson red spell book.

The kid next to him was the mamodo. He was slightly taller than Zero, and probably older as well. He had a devilish look on his face. His hair was crimson red, and brushed back. He was wearing dark red shorts, along with black shoes, and was also wearing a normal red colored tank-top shirt. On his tank-top shirt was a skull emblem, and he was wearing two different necklaces around his neck. And last, he had black-leathered spiked bracelets on both of his wrists.

"So you guys are the ones following us. If you want to fight, then so be it. But tell who you two are first." Rahkshi spoke out to the other mamodo team. The kid chuckled evilly.

"Very well then, reader of the hybrid book. I go by the name as Soma, the bone mamodo. And over here is my book owner Kouhiru Kunaeda. I've been looking forward to this ever since the war for king began. I've been looking forward into battling Zero; the Hybrid Mamodo of Light and Darkness. And now we've come face-to-face with each other, I want to fight and beat, and see how powerful you really are. Feel like battling me, Zero?" Soma asked, snickering.

"Bring it on." was all that Zero said in response. "Rahk, lets battle with these two."

"Okay, then." Rahkshi responded, opening Zero's spell book.

"_Amubaruk"_ Soma's book owner called out a spell while Soma's crimson spell book glowed. Bones of the left and right arm came out form no where and attached themselves onto Some's left and right arm, like they were armor. Soma charged towards Zero and Rahkshi.

"_Raker"_

Zero fired a beam of light and darkness out of his right hand. It was about to hit Soma, but the enemy mamodo punched straight at the beam, and began to cut through it. "What the hell! He cut through the beam with just his fists!" Rahk freaked out a bit.

"And my next punch will break your skulls open!" Soma yelled out as he was about to punch Rahkshi and Zero. They both got out of the way, but Soma's bone-armor punch created a small crater in the ground. He charged at the other team again.

"If spells one and two won't stop him, then it's time for spell number three. The third spell; _Rakerga_"

Zero aimed his right hand out at Soma, and placed his left hand on his right arm. He balled his right hand into a fist. Intense light and dark energy formed in Zero's fist, and then it all shot out as a beam of light and darkness, like his 'Raker' spell, but this beam was a little bigger, and was moving faster.

"What the-" but then Soma was cut off when the new beam of light and darkness blasted him directly and sent him flying to the ground.

'That must be a more powerful version of the 'Raker' spell. And 'Trashield' must be a barrier that blocks attacks, and sends them back at the opponent, with some kind of explosive force fused into it.' Rahkshi thought.

"Okay, so you can knock me down when I'm normal size, but lets see if you can knock me down with this spell." Soma called out as his book owner read from his spell book.

"_Gigano Doruk"_

A crimson aura surrounded Soma's body, and he began to grow in size. He became a giant. We were like little toys to him now. "Crud!" Rahk said to himself.

"It's not over, Rahk. I have an idea. When I say 'now' cast a spell." Zero spoke up. suddenly, a light and dark aura surrounded Zero as well. But instead of becoming a giant like Soma, two dragon wings made of light and darkness sprouted from his back.

"Wow," was all Rahkshi can say. "I didn't know you can fly."

"I can, it's one of my special abilities, that doesn't require a spell from the book to be used." Zero responded. His wings made giant flap, and took off into the air. He flew up into the air and was now about up to Soma's head. Soma tried to grab him, but Zero had speed on his side. "Now!"

"_Raker"_

Zero fired his normal light/dark beam out of his hand and it hit Soma. It didn't effect him that much. "You annoying fly!" Soma tried to grab Zero again, but it was no use. Zero quickly flew over to another side of Soma's head. "Now!"

"_Raker"_

Zero fired another light/dark beam at Soma, but this time, Soma lowered his head to dodge the attack, and grabbed Zero from underneath. Now the hybrid mamodo was being crush by the tight grip from the bone mamodo's hand. "Now I'll crush your bones." Some snickered evilly as he tightened his grip. "NOW! PUT EVERYTHING INTO THIS ONE!" he yelled out in intense pain.

"_RAKERGA"_

Zero was able to fire his third spell out. This time, he aimed at Soma's eye, which made a direct hit. Soma yelled in pain as he dropped Zero from the pain in his eye.

Rahkshi ran as fast as he can, and caught Zero before the hybrid mamodo hit the ground. He was unconscious. "Zero, come on, dude! Wake up!" but it was no use. 'We have to go back to Koko. Her family will know what to do.' the teenager thought quickly, and then ran off with Zero and his spell book in his arms, holding them close to his chest.

Soma shrunk back to normal size. His eye was in a bad condition from that blast. "Zero, you've pissed me off. I won't stop until I find you again, and once I do, I'm gonna burn your book!"

_Later._

Rahkshi kept running all the way back to Koko's hometown. Zero was still unconscious, and his book owner was really worried.

When they came up to the top of a hill, Rahkshi saw Koko's hometown up ahead, but not exactly what he thought he would see; most of the town was on fire.

"Ah, come on!" Rahk complained, but ran down the hill towards the burning town anyway. In the burning town, Rahkshi kept in the middle of streets, trying to prevent from getting burned by the flames. When he finally reached Koko's house, it was on fire too, and no one was there.

"Holy S.H.I.T." Rahk said to himself. There was intense fear in his voice. But then he heard Zero waking up. "Zero, how are you feeling?"

"What happened?"

"You were knocked out. Soma was trying to crush the life out of you. I had to get you back to Koko, but the town is on fire. I hope she wasn't-"

"She's alive." Zero spoke all of a sudden.

"What do you mean?"

"I can sense her aura. She was here awhile ago. I guess she made it out in one piece." Zero explained. Rahk sighed in relief.

"Thank god, she's alright. I don't what would happen to me if I lost someone special to me." Rahkshi relaxed a bit, but he was still aware that he and Zero were in a burning town.

But Zero was very concern, not for Rahk, but about something else.

'_I sense Koko's aura all right,' _the Hybrid Mamodo thought to himself. _'But it's different now than it once was. It's more... negative. More dark. More hate-like. And I also can sense another aura; A mamodo aura; but not like Soma. It's more psychic. I know who this aura belongs to.'_

_**To Be Continued...**_


	6. You Got The Wrong Guy

**Story**

_My POV._

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. It was getting close to dawn, and I wanted to sleep in, but somehow I can't.

Because of yesterday, most of Koko's hometown was burned. Zero says that she's still alive, and I believe me alright, something in the deepest darkest places of my mind is telling me that something isn't right. My mind was going through a lot of questions and thoughts as I undressed and went into the shower.

My mind was full of thoughts, but I was still tired, even though I still can't sleep. I sat down on my rear and held my knees up to my chest, and I laid there for a while, with nothing but the sound of shower water falling on me.

_

* * *

Zero's POV. _

I looked up to see the sun beginning to rise. I just caught myself a fish from a river far from the city. It took me almost the whole night to get to that river and come back. While eating the fish, my thoughts were focused on that strange aura I felt yesterday at the burning town. I know who that aura belongs to; Zofis. The one and only Psychic Mamodo in this war. I don't know much about him, except the fact that he's one of the three demons whose DNA created me... gave me life... and brought me into existence.

This demon is pretty obvious a psychic, and since his aura probably has something to do with Koko's aura. When me and my partner met her yesterday, I can tell that her aura was pure, but then when we came back, her aura was the very opposite. Only someone with mental abilities could've do something as manipulating someone's mind and emotions. Could this mean... nah, it couldn't be... could it?

_

* * *

Normal POV. _

"Zatch! Hello, my love!" Zero heard someone called out to him. He looked in a different direction, to see a girl a year older than he was, running up to him, like she was gonna hug him. The girl's hair was light green and was tied up, with red ribbons, into two big pig-tails, and has normal blue eyes. She was wearing a white and blue dress with a pink heart on the front, a cotton ball on her rear, and a golden crown on her head. And pink shoes.

The girl was running straight up to Zero, preparing to hug him. But before she can threw her arms around him, Zero stepped back. "Um... who are you?" he asked all of a sudden.

The girl stopped dead in her tracks, with shocked look on her face. "What?" she responded. "Um... it's I; your beloved. In fact, I never told you my name, but you must've remember my beautiful face. So how are you, Zatch. Going Goth, I see?" she continued, seem to be admiring Zero's dark appearance.

_(A/N: Zero's not Goth. He just has a dark appearance, like Brago.)_

Zero just stared at her with an odd look on his face, like he has no idea what he's talking about. "HAH?" he asked, with his voice sounding exactly like Josh from the show 'Drake and Josh'. Whenever Josh asks 'Hah?' out like that.

"Um... okay... crazy person, I'm gonna go now." and with that, Zero turned his back to the girl and walked off, doing the crazy/insane/coo coo sign with his finger up to the side of his head. But then he heard someone growling behind him.

"ZATCH BELL!" the same girl screamed out loud, her voice changed from a sweet little girl voice to the voice of an evil old witch.

"Stop calling me that!" Zero turned, only to see the girl charging straight at him, like she was gonna strangle him to death or something. Zero quickly reacted as his light/dark wings sprouted from his back and he took to the sky, dodging the insane girl's charge.

"Patie, control yourself!" a man in a black coat, white shirt, black pants and a orange hat trying to catch up to the girl. Zero spotted he was carrying an orange spell book in his left hand. The girl is a mamodo.

"Great, just what I need; a demon calling me some name that isn't even my name. I'm gonna need Rahkshi to get rid of this pest." Zero said to himself, and flew off to the hotel Rahkshi's family was staying at, with the crazy female demon chasing after him, with her book owner falling behind, trying to catch up.

_At The Hotel._

Rahkshi was packing up his things into his suitcase. His family was going back to Japan within two days, but still left some of his clothes in the drawers. Until there was a knock on the nearest window. The teen turned to see his mamodo flying outside the window. Rahk went up to the window and opened it. "What are you doing?" the human asked, plain and simple.

"There's a mamodo chasing after me and she's being a pest. And she's probably gonna try to burn my book, so point; we're gonna be in another fight." Zero responded, plain and simple as well. Rahk went to his suitcase and took the hybrid mamodo's spell book from it.

"Okay then, I guess. Wait for me outside, I'll be right out." said Rahkshi as he walked to the door, but once he opened it up, standing just outside was a man who appeared exhausted, and a girl who looked very pissed. Rahkshi's face was blank, with hardly any emotion showing, as he slowly closed the door.

"Zero, it's for you." Zero's partner spoke to the hybrid mamodo. And just like that, Rahkshi jumped out the window, without realizing that his room was about five to six stories high from the ground. "I'm such an idiot! I'm gonna die!" Rahkshi yelled out.

_

* * *

My POV. _

I'm such an idiot. I didn't know what I was thinking. That girls' expression just scared the living hell out of me. Someone save me!

My thoughts were filled with hitting the ground and breaking the back, but instead, I felt someone's hands grabbing hold of my shoulders, and lowering me down to the ground safely. It was Zero. Geez, I know he was strong, but I never knew he was this strong.

"Thanks." I responded.

"Your welcome, but next time think before you act. I don't want you breaking your back and having us unable to fight in the war!" Zero responded at me, a bit angry, I guess. I slowly nodded.

"Finally, I got you right where I want you, Zatch!" me and my mamodo/demon partner turned to see the man and the girl suddenly on the ground outside the hotel with us. Me and Zero quickly turned and ran to somewhere that doesn't have people who can witness us.

We ran for what seemed like ten minutes, I was exhausted, but Zero looked rather calm. We led the other team to a street outside of the town. What do they want with us?

"Ahahahahahahaha." the girl giggled. "So you two decided to stop after all, huh? Good, now I can make you pay!"

"HOLD THE FUCKING PHONE!" I shout out at the other team. "Why are you after my mamodo? What do you have against him?"

The girl answered my question. "Zatch doesn't remember me; his one true love!"

"Who the hell is Zatch?" my mamodo shouted out in frustration.

"What are you talking about, Zatch? You _are_ Zatch!" the girl answered.

"But this isn't Zatch; this is Zero." I spoke next.

"But it can't be true! I know your mamodo's name is Zatch! Quit messing with me, Zatch!" the girl was screaming like a lunatic. My eyes widen in discomfort by the old-hag-like look on her face.

"If you please just calm down, I can explain everything." I spoke up, hoping to calm the girl down, but it doesn't seem to be working.

"ZATCH! QUIT LYING TO ME! YOU ARE ZATCH! AND TELL ME YOU KNOW WHO I AM! AND SAY THAT I AM YOUR BELOVED!" the girl was screaming louder this time. It was scaring me. I couldn't help but crouch down and hide behind Zero. But my mamodo didn't seem to be scared at all, but rather annoyed instead.

"Zatch, it's me; Patie." the girl said normally with one of her hands on her hip and the other in her hair, and one of her legs up like she was doing can-can or something, and she gave a wink at Zero.

"I TOLD YOU BEFORE AND I'M NOT TELLING YOU AGAIN! I'M NOT THIS ZATCH PERSON AND I DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOU ARE!" Zero screamed anime style with the anime pupiless eyes, anime anger vein thing, anime rainbow-shaped mouth, and anime triangle-sharp teeth.

"That does it!" Patie yelled with the old-witch look on her face again, and then her face turned back to normal when she looked at her partner. "Come on, Uri! Lets destroy their book!"

"Whatever." the man's response seemed to puzzle me. It's like he doesn't care what his mamodo thinks or says to him, but like does it anyway. He opened the orange spell book. I guess I should do the same with mine. Both of our books glowed.

"_Raker"_

"_Akur"_

My mamodo fired his light/dark beam out of his right hand as I also saw Patie fired a jet spray-like blast of water from her left hand. Both of our spells collided and exploded. _"Akur"_ Crap, they were able to cast their spell again that fast. I had no time to fight back, but instead, me and Zero dodge the second blast of water.

"Zero, aim and blast them!" I said to my partner as I opened his book again.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Zero responded to me as he smirked evilly and aimed at aimed his right at Patie and Uri. Our book glowed as I cast the spell. _"Raker"_

Zero fired another light/dark beam from his right hand. But I caught a glimpse of Patie's book glowing again._ "Ashield" _Patie threw her hands to the ground and water erupted from the ground in front of her, forming into a swirling circle-shaped shield of water. So they have a defense spell too. Their shield caught our spell, and both spells disappeared into thin air.

"_Akur_" Patie fired another blast of water from her hand at us, and I don't intend to mimic the same move they just did.

"Zero, I'm not gonna use our defense spell this time. Instead, we'll blast our way through that water with this spell. Aim and fire; _Rakerga_" I shouted out our third spell. Zero curled the fingers on his right hand together into a fist, which was then covered in light/dark aura, and a larger, faster moving version of our basic attack spell erupted from Zero's fist. Both spells collided, but then our spell broke through theirs like it was nothing. Our spell blasted the other team and sent to falling to the ground. When the kicked up dust faded, Patie was screaming and crying.

"NOOOOOO! My beautiful dress is ruined! I'll never forgive you for this, Zatch Bell!" the female demon continued to call my partner that name.

"I'm not this Gash person, whoever he is!" Zero yelled back. An anime sweatdrop appeared on the side of my head as I shook my head while the two children argue back and forth with each other.

"I'm gonna get you for this!" Patie screamed as she looked back at her book owner. This was our chance to blast them again.

"_Raker" _I called out our first spell. Zero fired his normal light/dark beam again.

"_Ashield" _Patie summoned her water shield which caught our spell. "Now, Uri!" the girl said to her book owner. This can't be good. Their book glowed a bit bright this time. _"Ak Spreid"_

The water shield melted away and turned into a small wave heading straight at us. Why won't this girl see that Zero isn't this Zatch person that she keeps talking about? I want her out fo our sight for being this annoying and persistent! I want her gone now!

Our book... it was staring to glow. I flip through a page passed the three pages that contained our first three spells, and found a new page glowing with black and light colors. A new spell.

The wave was getting closer to us, and I'm really not in the mood for surfing. "Zero, lets get rid of that wave!"

"Just cast the spell already, Rahk!" Zero responded. I pretended that I didn't hear that. "The Fourth Spell: _Ion Rakerga"_

I saw with my own eyes as Zero held his hands outward next to each other. A hologram-like object appeared around his wrists. The object looked very similar to the Data Drain weapon/ability in the .Hack games I like to play sometimes. Light and Dark energy began charging up in front of the weapon. Everything seem to go mute, with me only hearing my own heartbeat. By the time a loud sound came, bringing all sound back to me, a powerful force of light and darkness thrusted outward from Zero, obliterating the wave of water it made contact. My eyes widen by the power of our new spell.

_A Few Minutes Later._

Zero was sitting next to a nearby tree, minding his own business. I was watching over Patie and Uri's unconscious forms. Why? Well, they may be annoying, but I can't just leave them there in the middle of the street like that. Plus, there's no way I'm gonna be held responsible if they were ran over.

But then they woke up. Zero came over, looking irritated at the other team, especially the female mamodo.

"There's no way that power can be lightning." Patie said to herself, and then looked at Zero. "Then that means you can't be Zatch."

"IT TOOK YOU UNTIL NOW TO REALIZE THAT? YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" my mamodo shouted anime style at the other mamodo. When Zero was shouting, he has anime pupiless eyes, anime anger vein thing, anime rainbow-shaped mouth, anime triangle-sharp teeth, and he was five times his normal height, yelling at Patie while she shrunk and coward in fear of Zero's anger and new height.

_(A/N: Which is the very same way Patie/Penny was shouting at Byonko near the ending scene of episode 53.)_

Zero changed back to normal, panting from yelling a lot. I decided to speak up. "Patie, why did you always call Zero here Zatch?" I asked the female demon.

"Because, I thought he was Zatch because he looks a lot like him." she explained. "But... I don't mean by similarities, I'm talking about, despite the color differences, Zero looks exactly like Zatch, with every feature, from top to bottom."

"You mean an uncanny resemblance?" I asked. The water mamodo nodded yes.

My eyes widen in shock. How can that be? A mamodo in this battle... who looks exactly like Zero? Or... maybe Zero's a mamodo... who looks exactly like Zatch? But... who is this Zatch person?

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Zero's Anger

**Story**

About four days have passed since Zero and Rahkshi were at Europe, visiting Koko, finding Koko's town on fire, and realizing that there's a mamodo who's a lookalike to Zero, or maybe Zero's a lookalike to the mamodo that Penny referred to as Zatch. Now, the Hybrid Mamodo and his partner were back home at Mochinoki.

It was evening, getting very close to night. During the past few days, it has been raining a lot, and it is still raining right now this evening in the streets of Mochinoki.

Within a few minutes, night came, even though it was hard to tell with the rain clouds and all the rain. In an alley, a little girl the same age and height as Zero was taking shelter from the rain in a large cardboard box. She had short pink curly, almost dome-shaped hair, along with pink eyes to match. She was wearing a pink dress-like coat, and carried a pink back pack with her. She had her legs pulled up to her chest, curled up into a ball to keep warm from the rain.

But she heard foot steps coming from down the alley. "Hm, we found it at last." a dark voice spoke.

She came out of her cardboard box shelter, to see who it was. Standing before her was a teenager and a child the same age and height as the girl. But the child was cloak in black with a black hood over his head, making it impossible to see his face.

"Hello," the girl spoke with a smile on her face. "Who are you?"

"Man," the cloaked child responded coldly. "You really piss me off."

"My name's Kolulu, how would you two like to be friends with me?" the girl spoke again as she walked over to the cloaked boy, holding her hand out for him to shake it.

"Shut up!" the child snapped as he swung the girl's hand away from him.

"What did you do that for?" the girl asked all scared and confused at the same time.

"Don't play dumb! Drop the kind-innocent act, I know what your true colors are! Your true nature, of who you really are! I hate you. I'm so mad at you! I hold eternal hatred towards you, and I think about it every moment of my life! It sickens me!" the cloaked child shouted at the pink-haired girl.

"But I didn't do anything." the girl responded.

"Liar! I know what you did to me, because I was there when you did it! I hate you so much that I wish that you were destroyed! I want you out of my life!" the child yelled, who was now furious at the female. But then he looked up at the teenager beside him. "Do it."

The teenager brought out a book with four different colors, mamodo writing on it, and had a large scratch mark over the front cover. The teenager opened the spell book and began top to read as the spell book glowed with a white and black glow.

"_Raker"_

A cloaked child fired a beam of light and darkness out of his right and practically slammed his attack at the female just as the beam hit her. It caused both blinding light and unseeable darkness throughout the alley.

After the spell was cast, the pink-haired girl laid on the cold wet ground, injured from the attack, and with raindrops falling down all over her as the sky was still raining. The cloaked child walked up.

"Too bad, you're still breathing. No problem. I'll destroy your book and it'll all be over." the cloaked child said as he took the female's backpack and pulled a pink spell book out of it.

"Yes," the female spoke in pain. "Please burn my book. I don't want to fight in this battle." then she coughed a bit. "Please... burn my book."

"No," the other child said in response. "I have a much better idea. I'm gonna let you stay in this war. If I just sent you back to our world, you'll just return to your family and continue to live whatever life you have left. However..." then the child released the pink-spell book from his right hand, but kicked it with his foot with the feeling of how much he despises the female's spell book, which sent it hurling at a nearby dumpster.

The cloaked child grabbed the collar of the female's dress and pulled the pink-haired mamodo up to his hooded face. "... I'd rather make you suffer in this war for king, with that other personality inside of you. You being force to fight in the human world will become a nightmare to you."

"Who... who are you?" the female asked. But then the cloaked child pulled his hood back, revealing his face to the pink-haired mamodo. The female was so scared, she felt like she was gonna die. "It's... It's... It's you."

"I would like to think this as... payback, for what you did to me back in our world." then the cloaked child released his grip off the female's collar and she fell back on the ground with tears of fear. Then the cloaked child and the teenager turned and walked away into the shadows of the alley.

The female got up, picked her spell book up and placed it back in her back pack. Then she walked and stand by the sidewalk, crying her eyes out.

_(A/N: This thing is my way of explaining why Kolulu was crying on the sidewalk before she met Lori)_

_

* * *

Next Morning in Zero's POV._

The bedroom door burst open as Rahk's step sister, the ningen who took my brownie weeks ago barged in, to wake us up, well just to wake up Rahk, but it woke me up as well. And I'm NOT a morning person.

"Wake up, Rahk. We're gonna be late for school if you don't wake up." the female human spoke to my book owner. Rahk simply moaned and told her five more hours or so.

"Come on, Rahkshi!" the female spoke again.

"Will you, shut up? I'm still sleeping here!" I shouted at the human as I threw one of the two pillows I had at her. I threw the covers over my face and tried to tune out the teen's noise. Man, do humans always have to be so loud?

What me and Rahk did last night was my doing the entire time. Rahk had nothing to do with it, because I was controlling his mind. NO, I do NOT have mind-controlling powers. I was able to control my book owner by using some kind of yo-yo, or a watch with a chain attached to it, swinging it back and forth in front of my partner's face.

I never really thought that kind of stuff would actually work, but it did. But it was only temporary, so Rahk's now back to normal, with no memory of what happened last night in the alley.

Why would I do something as cold and evil like that? I have my reasons.

_

* * *

My POV._

The rest of the morning was as usual and boring as most other mornings. But now, me and Marcy were off to high school, with Zero following me of course. However I felt a bit sick last night, all I remember was Zero playing with a yo-yo or a watch, and the next thing I blacked out.

But... something about the rest of the day was gonna be different. Very, very, very different.

Upon entering the main doors of our high school, I spotted Lori walking up the steps. But something was different about her. That unknown sadness that I can see within her eyes; it's gone, and is replaced with happiness, joy, and hope. Maybe something good happened to her while I was gone, or something. I don't know! How would I know?

"Morning, Rahkshi-kun." she greeted me when she was standing next to me.

"Morning, Lori-sama." I responded to my classmate. But I'm still curious about why have her eyes changed. And I'm gonna find out. I don't care that curiosity killed the cat; I'm not a cat.

"Lori, may I ask why are you more happier than almost every other day?" I asked her. I just had to know.

"Because I have a new sister."

"You never told me you have a sister."

"Well, she's really my sister. She's a little girl I found out on sidewalk crying. I took her home, and she told me she doesn't have any parents. So I decided to take her in." she answered me.

"Okay then." I responded. It's just like me, when my family found and took in Marcy.

_

* * *

Zero's POV._

I waited outside of Rahk's school, resting in the branches on a tree, looking out at the hills and nearby mountains of this city. Yet, my mind isn't satisfied right now. Why am I here resting, when I can be training. I know that I'm already ahead of the competition with more spells, but if I don't train, they're gonna catch up with me.

I stood up on the branch and sprouted my wings from my back. My wings flapped several times before lifting me into the air. I sore through the sky, looking for a place for me to train. The wind brushing itself against my face, making my hair sway to the side. Everything seems... calm right now. Not that I care, just it reminds me. Reminds me... of that one night back in the mamodo world. That one special night...

Why am I feeling this? I'm not suppose to show emotion in this battle. The only emotions I'm suppose to show is anger, hatred, and show no mercy to anyone. Well, except one, or two others that I know.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of children about my age or older playing in the park below me. There a weird looking female in a stupid car thing chasing a male screaming like a wimp. I turned away from them, but then it hit me. I quickly look down again, but they were gone. That guy... for a second there, I thought he looks exactly like me. Maybe my mind was messing with me.

I landed on rocky hill about a mile away from the city. There were rocks and trees for me to train on. I cracked the knuckles in my fists as I gave a smirk at the area around me. I charged at a large rock and kicked it up high into the air with my foot. As it came down, I leaped into the air and my fist thrust itself into the falling rock, smashing it into pieces. I landed and charged at a nearby tree and slammed my heel into its side, making the tree brake into, followed by a punch from my fist that sent the top part of the tree probably all the way into space. I charged at another tree with a large next to it. I threw a punch at the tree, knocking it to the ground. I jumped above the large rock and slammed both of my fists on the top, crumbling the rock into nothing but pebbles.

This went on for about a few hours.

I finally stop destroying things to catch my breath by the time it was now evening. The are I was in looks like a bomb fell and hit the place. I was breathing heavily, with sweat going down my face and my arms. My hands were red and sore. I should be heading back. I'm getting hungry.

My wings sprout from my back and I flew off towards my book owner's house. A gentle breeze came by again, cooling myself down a bit; I need it anyway. The only sound I heard was the flapping of my wings. My body suddenly felt something. It felt like a needle injecting itself into my neck. It was the aura of that female, the one I attacked for revenge last night. I can sense it; she has found a book owner. And... I can sense Rahkshi's aura; he's going near it. RAHK!

I flap my wings harder and faster, following my book owner's scent, wherever it will lead me to.

_

* * *

My POV._

I stayed for a few hours when school was over. The teachers wanted me to clean the erasers and help file some projects that were made by high school students in the past. But now I'm out of there and on my way home. But Zero's spell book has been acting strange ever since this morning. It began shaking a bit on its own. Was it responding to something? I don't know.

But I know something's wrong, because it was shaking a lot more than it was during school. I can feel it shaking around in my back pack. I was now passing by Lori's house, on the other side of the street, but then Zero's book was shaking uncontrollably that I end up dropping my back pack from my hands. The strap was loose and so the opening was opened when it hit the ground. The spell book, along with my pencil and some of my notes were peaking out through the opening. Most of the top right corner of the book was revealed. Just like that... it stopped shaking.

I heard the same sound that a mamodo spell book makes when it glows; it was coming from the second floor of Lori's house. I can see a dim pink glow. I heard Lori's voiced spoke something, but I couldn't hear what it was. "Wait, does this mean that-"

Before I can finish what I was saying, a loud high-pitch scream filled the air, it was coming from the second floor where I saw the pink glow. I covered my ears to tune out the scream. It was so loud, it was hurting me. I can still hear the scream, but not as loud. It was getting deeper.

CRASH!

Something burst out of the second floor window; It was a female with berserk-like slits for eyes, sharp teeth, and long spiky purple hair. The female was wearing a white top and bottom, with pink patterns, that exposes her gut. Her feet were purple and creature like, and her hands were purple-pink gloves. Lastly, she had long sharp purple claws for fingers.

She was in air, since she burst out through Lori's second floor window. The female-like creature spotted me as well as Zero's book. The female-creature began to make a growl, like she was pissed about something. "YOU!" she screeched at me and fell down towards me, preparing to attack. I try to run, but before I could grab my backpack and run for it. The female landed on me and slashed her sharp claws at my left shoulder.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in unbearable pain, which caused me to fell to the ground. My eyes turned to look at my left shoulder; that part of my school uniform was split opened from the female's claws, exposing a deep slash that was now bleeding. I hissed in pain as the female stood next to me, her claws dripping with my blood, and sinisterly laughing at my condition.

She turned and saw Zero's spell book in my back pack. "Now to slash your book to pieces."

"Don't you dare touch that book, you bitch!" I heard a familiar voice shouted from above. It was Zero.

_

* * *

Normal POV._

Zero flew straight down at the female and rammed her away from Rahkshi and his spell book. "It's you!" the female shrieked, eyeing at Zero. "I'll tear your heart out with my bare hands!" she screamed as she charged at the hybrid.

"I said get away!" Zero shouted as he countered by ramming his knees into the female's stomach, where her navel was. The female made a painful gagging noise, and Zero sent her flying by uppercutting her in the chin with his fist. The female was sent to the ground as a couple of people showed up, wondering what's going on. The female mercilessly attacked the other people. Both Zero and Rahkshi watched, neither of them showing emotion at all.

"Ze...ro." Rahk hissed at his partner for help. Zero turned and walked to Rahk's side, but kept one eye on the female.

"Kolulu!" Rahk heard a familiar voice. He turned his head, to see Lori just outside her house, holding a pink spell book in her arms, and with a terrified look on her face. The female creature, who was about to finish off the other people she attacked, stopped and look at the teen girl.

"Who are you?" asked the female that Lori called Kolulu.

"Huh? You don't know me? It's me, Lori."

"You hold... the book." 'Kolulu' spoke again. Rahkshi and Zero knew that the berserk female was indeed a mamodo, and are relieve that the female mamodo now has her attention on Lori. Well, Zero's relieved. But Rahkshi was afraid that the mamodo would hurt Lori, just like he was... or worse.

"Are you really Kolulu?" Lori asked the claw mamodo.

"Yes... yes I am; I am... Kolulu." Kolulu smiled evilly. "Now, Lori. Do me a little favor; Read the spell to me again. Try it with more feeling this time. I live to fight."

'Why?' Rahkshi thought to himself. 'If Lori was ever gonna have a mamodo, then why? Why, out of all the other mamodos, why does she have to be partners with... with... this thing... that lives to hurt other people for the thrill of it?'

"No, Kolulu! Please, change back. Change back to your kind self!" Lori shouted with tears in her eyes.

Rahk's eyes widen in shock. "Then this mamodo's really kind?" he asked his partner.

"If she's kind, then she wouldn't live to fight." Zero answered, making on contact with Rahk. The human can see Zero starting to get angry. "If she's kind, she wouldn't hurt other. If she's kind... THEN SHE WOULDN'T TRY TO KILL YOU!"

"What's up with you?" Rahk asked in defense. Zero didn't answer, instead he turned to face Lori and Kolulu. Rahk and Zero saw before their eyes Kolulu was grunting in pain, as she was transforming. Her height shrunk till she was the exact same height as Zero. Her spiky purple hair changed to soft dome-shaped pink hair. Her berserk slits changed to normal pink eyes, and her claws and feet changed to normal hands and feet. She lost consciousness in Lori's arms.

"If you can move, then get the book." the hybrid spoke.

"What?"

"We're gonna burn their book." Rahk heard Zero alright, but he was looking at Lori, hugging Kolulu while crying.

"No, Zero. Lori cherishes that mamodo, and I'm not the kind of person who'll take someone cherish from someone else."

"Don't push me, Rahk!" Zero snapped. "I've made a promise to myself that I will never let anyone I cherish be hurt again! But seeing you now injured and bleeding, I've failed to keep my promise! Never again!" the hybrid turned so he and his partner were making eye contact. Zero yelled "Never again, Rahk! I NEVER WANT TO FAIL THAT PROMISE AGAIN!"

Rahk stared surprisingly at his mamodo, thinking to himself. 'Woah. Someone must've really hurt him.'

Lori heard Zero's voice. She looked up to see Zero, also with Rahkshi who's still injured and bleeding. "Rahkshi-kun!"

"Lori!"

"Forget it!" Zero said to himself, extremely mad and frustrated.

"Rahkshi, what happened?" the teen asked the injured teen.

"Your mamodo hurt him, and he's bleeding." Zero answered for his book owner. Lori gasped in fear.

_

* * *

Later inside Lori's house._

Lori already placed a still unconscious Kolulu in her bed upstairs, cleaned up the shreds of her original pink dress, and was now helping Rahkshi with his injuries. Zero was by the window, looking out at the sky with his usual dark look on his face.

"There you go." Lori finished bandaging up the injury on Rahkshi's left shoulder. The male teen hissed a bit from pain that still remained.

"Thanks." Rahkshi smiled a bit, though it was a weak smile.

"I... can't believe that Kolulu would turn into a monster." Lori said, her voice filled with fear.

"Believe it. The sooner you deal with it, the better off you're gonna be." Zero spoke out, eyeing the two teens.

"Not helping, Zero." Rahk said to his mamodo. Zero rolled his eyes and turned to look outside again.

"It's my fault," Lori said as she lowered her head a bit.

"What are you talking about?" Rahk asked.

"I read the book, when she told me not to, but I read it anyway. It's because of me, that all those people were hurt. It's because of me, Kolulu became what she was earlier. It's because of me... that I almost lost you!" Lori placed her head in her hands and cried. "And I can't afford to be alone."

"How?"

"Huh?" Lori look at Rahk.

"How are you alone? I'll understand."

Lori wiped away her tears, took a deep breath, and began explaining. "It's about my parents. They're not really like normal parents who can spend time with their kids. My parents are always so busy that they don't have any time for me. They don't have time to help me when I need it, even during things that are extremely important. Even when it involves them, they're always too busy to help me or spend time with me. I hardly see them everyday. Therefore, I'm always alone."

Rahkshi feels pain as well, different pain, but still pain. 'Wait,' he thought. 'Did she just say 'I almost lost you' ? Does she feel the same way that I do for her?' Rahkshi felt horrible for Lori. He wanted to comfort her to the end, make her smile again, the same way she smiled this morning at school.

Rahkshi moved next to Lori, and placed his right arm around Lori's shoulder and laid her head on his right shoulder. "I'll never leave you." Lori heard crying in Rahkshi's voice. He was crying for her.

"Rahkshi." Lori said softly as she returned the embrace. "Will you be okay now?"

"Only time will tell, Lori."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	8. The Scratch Mark

_**Author Notes:** Biburio will be making his appearance in this chapter._

**

* * *

**

Story

_My POV._

Mom and Dad were off on their business trips, leaving the house to me, Zero, and Marcy alone. Of course they put Marcy in charge because she's 'older'. That's the good news and bad news of my 2 good news and 2 bad news. The second good news is that today's Saturday, no school. Weekends, one of the most awesome and wonderful things man-kind has ever created. The second bad news; I'm stuck doing all the homework I missed during my family's trip to Europe. And doing that much homework over the weekends sucks like Hell.

But it's a bit better than going to school, cause I'm no condition to go since what happened yesterday. The large cut or gash on my left shoulder which Lori helped me bandaged up still hurts, only when I move my left arm a lot. As much as I hate to do it, I have to stop thinking about Lori's parents not spending time with her for now. I just finished the rest of my algebra homework, and went to my history homework. I gathered up my history book from school, which I took home from me and several history books that I had around my house.

My history homework wasn't much; just some questions and sentences and learning of stuff that happened a millennia ago.

"EWW! Get that thing out of here!" my stepsister shrieked out from outside my room. I got up fro my seat to see what's going on. My mamodo was eating what looks like the head of a shark.

"Don't bother me, ningen! I'm eating!" Zero shouted at Marcy. My sister's face was changing colors quickly. A smirk crept on my face as my stepsister immediately ran to the bathroom to vomit. I guess all mamodos have bigger appetites than us humans that they probably have to eat live animals, pretty much without cooking. And I guess they don't get sick from the bacteria on raw meet when they eat it, like us humans do.

I sighed, and then returned the desk in my room, to continue the living nightmare that we all call homework. "Tch!" I hissed a bit, rubbing the wound on my left shoulder with my right hand. It began to hurt again. I really need to take it easy, or my condition will get worse. I turned through the pages of my history books, collecting information and writing it down on my worksheets. I continue reading through the books, boredom almost took over. Wait... what's this?

Something unnatural in one of my history books caught my attention. It say here as I read, that during the history of the world a millennia ago, several unknown were being spotted by all the world's cultures's during their time. These unknown people were each spotted with a book, and a strange creature by their sides, unleashing amazing powers that the cultures all say were powers of the gods or something. Odd, yet familiar. Zero did say that each war for king of the mamodo world begins every one thousand years; Was this be the last time the war for king of the mamodo world was fought?

"Hey, Zero! Tch!" I hissed as my shoulder was hurting again. The pain's really starting to piss me off, but I have to focus on my homework. I simply ignored the pain for now and wrote down the answers onto my worksheets.

_

* * *

Zero's POV._

After putting what's left of the shark head into a nearby dumpster near my partner's house, my mind was still thinking about yesterday. Kolulu, curse her so much for even dare touching my human! How can someone like her become partners with the human my partner's fond of. I should've just vaporized her book that night when I had the chance! "Damn it, I hate her!"

After saying that, I thrust my fist into the sidewalk, which made a hole with cracks all around it. "Her book better get destroyed fast, so she can go back to the Makai and be out of my way. Oh... yes, but it would be fun if I was the one who burned her book." the thought of destroying Kolulu's book was so joyful, to me that is, it caused a extremely evil, and extremely creepy smirk to creep on my face. I don't care if it means shattering the relationship between that bitch and her book owner, I want out of my life. I snickered evilly to myself, and walked back inside Rahk's house.

I took my shoes off and sat on the sofa, grabbing my spell book and laying it on my lap. When I touch and held Kolulu's spell book that night, it felt rough, like I was holding a rock. By my book; it felt smooth and nice. My fingers sliding gently across the solid flat surface, embracing the wonderful feeling. That was... until I felt the scratch mark on my book. If anyone's of course wondering why my spell book, unlike the others, has a scratch mark on the front cover, I'll explain.

Back in the my world before the battle began, I was at the Mamodo Academy where mamodo through the ages four to seventeen go to practice, learn, and hopefully become one of the chosen one hundred mamodo children to participate in the war for king. I was successful, along with two others, to be in the coming conflict, but I was called up by the principle. When I went to talk to the old reptile, he showed me my profile, which is just like any other profile with my picture in the top corner, but the rest was written in mamodo language. The principle told me that I'm... different than the other chosen children. Duh, of course I'm different from the others, you old hag.

Anyway, he also told me that all of my potential was put into my spell book, which he handed it to me. When I first saw my multi-colored book, it was just like any other spell book; no scratch mark on the front. The principle told me that my potential and power was too great for my book to hold inside on Earth, that he also said if anything were to happen for me to lose my full potential, he said that if I ever find a partner, he or she would help me claim my full potential back.

Of course I didn't listen to him, until I went through the main portal to Earth with the rest of the other 99 children. While flying through the long wormhole of energy, my book was acting strange. It was giving away to my intense power, that I saw with my own eyes, the energy around slashed a shard-like piece of it off the front cover. The piece drifted ahead of into the unknown void.

That shard-like piece is what holds the true potential of my power. What I need to do is to find it, and fused back to my spell book, where it belongs. For all I knew, that piece may hold the very incarnation of my power; The "Emperorion" spell. The very spell that will help me win this war, and receive the crown and title as king.

I must have that piece back.

_

* * *

My POV._

Over about three hours have passed of doing all of my makeup home work, but at last, I'm finally done. I dropped the pencil on the desk. My fingers were numbing insanely. Slumping back in my chair, I was about to go to sleep, until I heard the doorbell ringing. I moaned in exhaustion, but got up from my seat and walked to the door. I saw Zero getting up from the couch and stood beside me as I opened the door. "If you're selling cookie, I don't want any." I said immediately right after I opened the door.

But it wasn't what a thought to be girl scouts.

Instead it was guy and a woman. The guy looked about he was a few years older than Zero. His hair was blond, and he was wearing glasses over his yellow eyes. He appeared to be wearing a strange grey business suit. And last, there were small lines going down his eyes. I knew it; he's a mamodo, a demon like Zero.

The woman standing beside him look like she was in her early twenties. She has dark blue hair and light blue eyes with glasses as well. She was wearing a gold-colored tank top and white pants. Under her arm was a tan-colored mamodo spell book. Are these two here to fight us?

_**To Be Continued...**_


	9. The New Enemy Biburio

**Story**

_Normal POV._

"Greetings... the one and only Hybrid mamodo, and greetings to you... reader of the Hybrid Book." the kid greeted us. "My name's Biburio, and this is my partner Nazoka Sawama."

The woman greeted by waving her hands at me and Zero. "Oh boy." my mamodo responded sarcastically.

"And we like to speak to you about something very important. We've come to ask you two to join up with us." Biburio spoke. Rahkshi was surprised, but Zero still looked normal.

"Fascinating," Zero spoke sarcastically again.

"Why?" Rahkshi asked. Zero rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you already know this, but only one mamodo can become king of the Makai during each battle. And if an mamodo who does evil deeds in the battle becomes the king, bad things will happen to the mamodo world." Nazoka spoke next, Rahkshi nodded and Nazoka continued. "So the mamodo who becomes the king must have a pure and fair heart. Is that true?"

"That would be so wonderful," Zero said sarcastically again.

'What she's saying makes sense, but still. What's with these guys showing up here now of all times?' Zero's partner said in his thoughts, unknowing what to do. Zero wasn't buying this, but pretended to go along.

"Zero's been very famous _and_ infamous back in the mamodo world. So if we join forces together, we'll be become stronger and gain even more power." Biburio finished.

"I can't believe you're still talking." Zero finished, but this time normally.

"What?" Nazoka asked.

"Forget it, the only one becoming king here is me." Zero spoke up.

"Not gonna happen!" Biburio grabbed Zero by the shoulders and lifted him up. "I need your power to make me the king! I want your power and no matter what, I will have your power!"

"I knew it, you're as bad as everyone else I'm gonna battle. Rahk!" Zero called to his partner. Rahkshi opened the hybrid book.

"_Raker" _Zero was able to free his left hand and aimed at blond mamodo's face. The light/dark beam erupted from his palm and blasted both Biburio and Sawama right off the front porch and into the street. "Rahkshi, lets fight these clowns." Rahk nodded, knowing that they have to fight one way or another. The hybrid mamodo and the brunette ran out to the street to fight Biburio and Sawama. Fortunately, there weren't any cars, trucks, or vans showing up.

"I will have Zero's power even if it's the last thing I do. And we have some help with us," Biburio said angrily.

"Help?" Rahkshi asked in confusion. Biburio snickered as a man came by. But Rahk gasped in shock of the sight of the man; the man who was the book owner of the very first mamodo Rahkshi and Zero fought in very first battle.

Biburio snapped his finger, and Sawama read from the tan-colored book _"Animuto"_

Before Zero and Rahkshi's eyes, a creature was appearing, the same way a mamodo disappears when its spell book is burned, except backwards this time. There stood the mamodo that Zero and Rahkshi defeated in their very first battle.

"Hey, what gives? How come I'm back on this world?" the mamodo kid asked in shock.

"Because I brought you back," answered Biburio. "Now here's your chance for revenge again them," Biburio pointed an accusing finger at Zero and Rahkshi. The mamodo kid saw that was getting very angry. The mamodo kid noticed that his spell book appeared with him as well, looking brand new, as if it was never burned. "That's right, take your anger out on them."

"_Reigar" _the man read from the mamodo kid's spell book. The kid mamodo's arms formed together into a cannon, and then fired a beam out at Zero and Rahkshi.

"We've beat them once and we'll do it again. _Raker_!" Rahkshi read the first spell again. Zero fired his light/dark beam and it collided with the laser beam. After the collision, both the hybrid and his brunette partner was talking while the smoke was still in between the teams.

"Get them!" Biburio ordered the mamodo kid and his partner. They charged straight into the smoke.

"Rahk, you go left, I'll go right! Go!" out of each side of the kicked up dirt, Zero was running to the right side while Rahkshi was running to the left side. Both were running pass the mamodo kid and his partner and were heading straight towards Biburio and Nazoka.

"Human, get both of them!" shouted the mamodo kid, holding his hands out at Zero and Rahk.

"_Ganzu Reigar" "Reiga Fureido"_

The mamodo kid's left arm transformed into a Gatling Gun as his right arm transformed into a flame thrower. The Gatling Gun fired bullets at Zero as the flame thrower spewed fire out at Rahkshi. Zero easily dodged the bullets with ease like a professional.

"_Trashield" _Zero held his hand out at Rahkshi, and a pyramid-shaped barrier of light and darkness surrounded his partner, protecting him from the fire spell. However, Rahksh grunted as he held his left shoulder with his free hand. "Excellent, now time for the fifth spell."

"Fifth spell? Since when did we get the fifth spell?"

"Since we got back from Europe. Ready?" Rahkshi turned a page in the multi-colored spell book to a page where new mamodo writing was shining in black and white light. Then here we go. The fifth spell: _Rior Raker_"

A Raker spell erupted out of both of Zero's hands, one hitting the mamodo kid and the other hitting the man. "Awesome, Zero! A Raker spell that is fired from both of your hands!" Rahkshi said all excited.

'But this isn't the spell I wanted,' Zero said in his thought, looking down at his hands 'but it'll have to do.'

"Now for you two!" Rahk said over at Biburio and Sawama.

"Not so fast!" the mamodo kid got back up as his human partner read from his book.

"_Reigar" _the mamodo kid's hands morphed into a cannon that fired a laser out.

"_Rior Raker"_

Zero fired two Raker spells, one out of each of his hands. The one that was fired from his left hand collided with the laser beam, and the one fired out of his right hand was coming straight at Biburio and Nazoka.

"Sawama, the third spell." Biburio ordered the human next to him.

"Got it," she quickly flipped to the next page and read their third spell. _"Barude Animua"_

Biburio aimed his hand at a nearby fire hydrant on the sidewalk and his hand glowed. The fire hydrant suddenly became animated and came to life. The hydrant jumped in the way and took the hit from the light/dark beam. Biburio then threw what remains of the hydrant, which were sharp shards at the hybrid mamodo.

"Now we've got you trapped." the mamodo said slyly, aiming his hand out.

"_Ganzu Regar" _the mamodo kid's arm morphed into a Gatling Gun and rapidly fired bullets at the brunette.

"You guys, forget, we still have a defense spell. _Trashield_" Rahkshi flipped to the page he was previously on and called out the second spell. The pyramid-shaped barrier appeared over Zero and Rahkshi and it reflected the attacks back with an explosive aura fused with all the reflected attacks.

"No, not again! No!" the mamodo kid and his book owner were hit by the reflected bullets that exploded on contact and set the mamodo kids spell on fire. "I can't believe I lost to them again!" and with that last line, the mamodo kid disappeared, just like before.

"That's one down-ouch!" Rahkshi grunted again, and placed his right hand on his left shoulder. 'Damn it. The pain's getting worse, maybe I should take it easy for now on.' he said in his thoughts. He carefully tried to stand up.

"And one more to go. Rahk, blast them!" Zero said, aiming his right hand at Biburio and Sawama.

'Gotta take it easy.' Rahk said to himself, still trying to ignore the pain from the wound on his shoulder. _"Raker"_ Zero fired his light/dark beam at the blond mamodo.

"Barude Animua" Biburio's glowed while aiming down at the street. It became animated and it rose high up, acting as shield. The Raker spell didn't broke through the cement wall.

"Looks like your attack didn't work, and this will crush you!" Biburio aimed his hands at Zero and Rahkshi, and the cement wall began falling downwards, preparing to smash the hybrid mamodo and his book owner.

"Raker doesn't work, Rior Raker and Trashield won't stand a chance, and Ion Rakerga is just gonna waste our energy. We need piecing power to blast a hole through that wall of pavement! Aim and fire away, Zero. _Rakerga _" Rahk yelled out Zero's third spell.

The more powerful light/dark beam erupted from the hybrid's fist, striking the cement wall head on. Some how it wasn't working either. "Come on, Rahk! More power, quick!"

"But if I push my self too hard in the condition I'm in, I'll severely hurt myself." Rahkshi responded.

"Either that or get smash into nothing but a corpse! Now do as I say and get angry!" Zero snapped at the human.

'Damn this wound! The pain! I hate it! I hate it! I want it to go away!' Rahkshi got angry from the horrible pain from the wound on his left shoulder. It was driving him insane. He roared out a battle cry and Zero's spell book glowed brighter than before. The Rakerga spell suddenly broke through the cement wall and created a hole in it. The cement wall hit the ground, but Zero and Rahkshi went through the large hole when the wall hit the ground, leaving completely unharmed.

When all the kicked up dirt was gone, Biburio and Nazoka Sawama were gone.

"They escaped." Zero said flatly, but noticed a note on the ground. He picked it up and read it.

_This isn't the end. We'll back._

_Your powers will be mine._

"Curse them!" Zero snapped, crumbling the note in his fist. His berserk red eyes narrowed and he turned to eye his partner. "Rahk! What's the matter with you! Ever since we got the third spell, we haven't burned any books since then! They always run away! What's the matter with you! Has your killer instincts died a long time ago before I showed up!"

Zero grabbed hold of Rahkshi's shoulders. The brunette tried to hold back the pain from his left shoulder. "If you're gonna keep showing mercy and sympathy, then the enemy will destroy you! This isn't a game, Rahkshi! To us mamodos, this war, all or nothing! Some mamodos are so cold inside, even colder, they would not only try to burn an enemy spell book, they would even kill the human partners if they want! Even if they are children like I am, they won't show mercy, so we must not show mercy either! Do I have to remind you of what happened yesterday?"

Rahkshi lowered his head, his eyes being covered in shadows. Yes, he indeed remembers of what happened when Kolulu attacked him. Zero continued. "She attacked you, and didn't show mercy; she was trying to kill you! We mustn't show mercy either!" there was silence again. But then Zero continued. "Yes, there can be allies in this battle, but it isn't easy. Some will deceive and take advantage of others and even betray their closest friends. Until you can find someone who you can truly trust, the only people in this battle you trust is yourself... and me."

"I... understand." Rahkshi whispered under his breath, but Zero heard him alright. "Do you... trust me, Zero?" he asked. There was silence... but then Zero slapped the human across the face. "What was that for?" the brunette asked angrily.

"For asking a stupid question. Duh, of course I trust you,"

"Because I'm the only one who can read your book, right?" Rahkshi asked a bit angry, but was slapped again by his mamodo. "Why are you slapping me lately?"

"The only reason I trust you is because we're a TEAM! We're partners! Friends! Now snapped out of it!"

Rahk sighed, and look at his mamodo again. "I'm sorry for being so negative, Zero." once again, there was silence between the two. Zero suddenly laugh by this continued to laugh, as if he heard an extremely hilarious joke. "Now what?"

"Hahahahaha! Oh, forget it, Rahk. Everyone acts negative once in awhile. Hell, I act negative most of the time." then both partners shared a laugh together, but Rahk suddenly stopped the pain from the wound on his shoulder again.

"Yeah," agreed Rahkshi. "And I wonder why Marcy hasn't even noticed the battle we were in."

"Yeah, she's probably still vomiting from the sigh me eating a shark head." Zero responded, and both of them laughed again.

"Owowowowowow!" Rahkshi said out loud, grasping hold of the wound again. "Lets go inside, I gonna need some rest if I want this wound to heal right."

"Agreed."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	10. Zero's Hatred

_**Author Notes: **Fonce Ying is property of Rabukurafuto._

_

* * *

_

**Story**

_(This part takes place after the weekend where Zatch and Kiyo fight Eshros and Shin and when met Kanchome and Folgore.)_

_Normal POV._

"Hurry up!" Rahkshi shouted, running as fast as he could into his school, even though school doesn't start for awhile.

"What's the big deal anyway?" his mamodo was flying next to his book owner.

"I called Lori if she's okay after what happened before, but she didn't answer. I went to her house to see if she's okay, but she isn't there. So basically she has to be at school, no move faster!" Rahkshi ran faster than before. The teen almost slipped when he turned the corner and ran pass the school gates. Before long, the 15 year old boy and the 6 year old boy ran into the school and up the second level.

Rahkshi had a bad feeling inside, and a feeling that it's all gonna get worse. His running reduced to walking when he and Zero came up to Rahkshi's class. There stood the 16 year old girl Lori, so far the only student in the class.___

* * *

My POV. _

When I opened my classroom's door, there stood Lori, looking out the window. A very depressed look was on her face; it shocked me. What's wrong with her? I wanted to find out what's wrong with her, so I placed my back pack on my desk and walked to her side.

"Lori?" I spoke softly next to her. Lori turned to see me. Her face was expressing depression and tears were slowly pouring from her eyes; I shocked me into pure depression and concern as well. "Lori, what's happened? What's wrong." I was so concerned for her. She didn't answer, but turned around and looked out the window instead. I placed my hand on her shoulder. "Please, tell me what happened. I want to help."

I don't know if she thinks my words were true or not, but at least she isn't turning away again. "It's Kolulu." I heard her words; they were filled with pain and sorrow. "I found out that... she had a another personality. A personality that forces her to fight against her will. Therefore, she had to go back to the mamodo world, where she can never fight again." more tears went down her cheeks. "She had to go back, and I can never see her again. My sister is gone, I don't want to be alone again, but I am. My sister's gone. Kolulu, my little sister... is gone."___

* * *

Normal POV. _

Zero smirked evilly after hearing Kolulu's back at the mamodo world. 'And about time too. Too bad it wasn't me who sent her back.' the hybrid's smirk changed into a feral grin of pure evil. 

"My sister." Lori said again, with tears running down her face. Zero's grin reduced to a frown.

'I've had enough of this. How can Odaka think that someone like Kolulu is her own sister? That... angers me.'___

* * *

My POV. _

Lori's words went deep... very deep. The pain I use to see in her eyes back on the first day of school, where I first saw. That pain is back, and worse than ever. Tears still down her face. It was too painful; I can not bare it. Something wet was going down my right cheek. I placed my finger on it; I was... crying.

I couldn't hold it back. I gave in to sadness and like that, more tears went down my face. Why? Because... I know how Lori feels. My sister Fio, when she passed away... and I never saw her again. Now Lori feels was I felt, no, what I still feeling. I can't bare to see Lori feeling the same pain that I feel. I want to help her. I want to be there for her. I want to comfort her.

I saw Lori stopped crying to see me crying. I was crying for her. I want to comfort. "Lori," I manage to spoke. I can't hold it back anymore. I went up close to her, looking up at her and her looking down at me. I can't hold it back anymore. I gently put my arms around her, embracing her with comfort. "Please don't cry anymore, Lori. I can't bare to see you so upset, it's too painful for me. As I said before, I'll never leave you. Please stop crying." the pain was tearing my heart away, I cried harder as I bury my face in Lori's shoulder. It was hard to tell through my crying, but I think for sure that Lori stopped crying... but _I_ can't stop crying.

But I felt a finger brushing the tears from my face. I looked to see it was Lori. I felt her return my embrace. How stupid of me, to act like such a crying infant in front of Lori. Now I don't even know if I had a reason or right to cry for her. Damn it, I'm so stupid!

"SHUT UP!"___

* * *

Normal POV. _

"SHUT UP!" both teens stopped to look at a very pissed Zero. "How can you two be whining like infants for someone like Kolulu? And you!" the hybrid point an accusing finger at Lori. The female teen began to tremble in fear of the mamodo boy.

"You and _her_ were NEVER sisters to begin with! You two aren't related in anyway! You don't know her like I do! After what she did to me!" Zero was furious. He took his nightshirt-like cloak off and grabbed hold of the zipper on the back of his leotard. "Answer me this, Odaka. Do you honestly want to love and care for someone like Kolulu who lies to you about not wanting fight? Especially after she would do something like this? LOOK!" Instead of pulling down the zipper, he furiously tore part of the back of his leotard right off. Lori was scared beyond belief by what she sees: A large scar on Zero's back, that looks exactly like the wound Kolulu inflicted on Rahkshi. Rahkshi however, understood why Zero hates Kolulu so much. It was the night they got back home after Kolulu attacked Rahkshi. The teen asked Zero why, yet Zero warned him of what would happened. Zero told Rahkshi that he possess an ability to share his memories with others. A vision played in Rahkshi's mind, with Zero running into a forest, hoping to escape an army of civilian mamodos who wanted to kill Zero for what Zero did as Goren's weapon. He was injured by Kolulu, who attacked him by her OWN FREE WILL, in her fighting form.

Rahkshi's snapped out of his thoughts by Zero's voice. "You two may love each other for all I care, but remember this and remember this good! She was never your sister and she never will be. You two are just mamodo and human partner, nothing more and nothing less!" and with that, Zero grabbed his cloak and stormed out of the classroom.

"Lori, I'm so sorry, I don't know what has gotten into him. I'm sorry." Rahkshi embraced Lori again in comfort for what happened to Kolulu.___

* * *

Zero's POV. _

What the hell just happened back there? Why did I have to go and be such an asshole at Rahk? Damn it, I'm just so frustrated and stressed out over what has happened to me these past few days. From when Penny mistook me for some guy named Zatch, or Scratch, or whatever his face was.

Then there was the time when Kolulu attacked Rahk. That pissed me off.

But what really pissed me off to my limit was another mamodo I met probably by the time when me and Rahk got back from Europe. It was at Rahk's stupid school, I had to spend the entire day in the nurse's office. I was practically almost enjoying the fact that I was bored, until... she came into my life. Fonce Ying.

A dark mamodo who came from some filthy-stinking rich family in the Ever Night Forest. At first she seemed like an annoying fan who someone knew me and admired me instead of despising me. But when she started to... I shudder every time I say this: when she tries to flirt with, which I don't fall for at all. All of a sudden she has a quick change in personality into becoming even more annoying and just downright disgusting. The way she looks at me sends chills down my spine. The way she speaks to me sounds like a succubus or a female pervert. And worse of all, she's whack!

And she calls herself evil incarnate? Hm, my ass! She may be weird, crazy, and evil, but she's no evil incarnate. To me, she's annoying pest incarnate. She's the main reason why I'm so frustrated and stressed out to end up snapping at Rahk. I need to make it up to him.

Huh? A mamodo is nearby, I can sense its aura. Its near, very near. There's the mamodo, sitting up at the top of a tree sleeping. Wait... this aura... it's familiar. So familiar that there's only one mamodo who has this aura. It's can't be, it just can't be. Is it really her?

The only for me to find out was to go and see. My wings sprouted from my back and I flew into the air. I came straight at the mamodo at surprising speed, and ran straight into her. It caused us both to fall out of the tree and towards the ground. Fortunately, we landed on a pile of leaves.

"Hey, let me go!" the mamodo struggled, but she's not getting away that easily.

"Well, what if I don't want?" I asked her. She stopped struggling and looked up at me.

"Zero?" the mamodo asked. I smiled.

"Wonderful to be with you again... Arisha."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	11. Zero and Arisha

_**Author Notes: **I need to let you guys know something about Zero's spells._

_For his Rakerga spell or any other spell that has Rakerga in its name, it DOESN'T have a 'U' in between 'Raker' and 'ga'. It's like Hyde's Jikirga spell and Victoream's Magurga spell. They don't have 'U' between the main part of the spell and the 'ga' part of the spell._

_So please stop putting 'U' in Zero's Rakerga spell or any of his spells that have Rakerga in its name._

_Fonce Ying and Ken Bak are owned by Rabukurafuto._

**

* * *

**

**Story**

_Zero's POV._

A day has passed since I was reunited with Arisha Antonidas. Like me, she's a mamodo different from all the rest. She's a Vampire mamodo, one of the Creatures of the Night Mamodo. She's different from all the female mamodos I've ever met, especially Kolulu. She was the only one who understood my pain, and saw something in me that no one sees, aside from Fonce Ying but that's a different story. She's kind like Rahkshi, yet she's can get hotheaded as well when she gets mad at things that make her mad.

After coming out of the shower and getting my cloak on, I was immediately out the door of Rahk's house without having any breakfast. My hair was still a bit wet from the shower I took, so I pulled my hood over my head, yet the feeling of wet hair making physical contact with clothing always gives me a very uncomfortable feeling.

After reaching Mochinoki's park, I head towards the spot where Arisha said she'll be. No one else was here at the moment, and Rahk still has to go the insane asylum that I call his school; Almost good, I need some time by myself with my... loved one.

I easily found her with both my aura sensing ability and my strong/keen sense of smell, something that a lot of mamodos have. She was sleeping on her side by a tree, with several bushes by it. She look peaceful sleeping there on the ground, her chest ascending and descending by her inhales and exhales of breath. "Wake up," I said, shaking her shoulder gently. She didn't woke up. I shook her shoulder again; still she didn't wake up. What to do, what to do?

That's it. I remember back in the mamodo world, when we were just having a bit of a tickle fight, I discovered that her stomach was her most ticklish spot. Maybe that will wake her up. I moved my index finger and placed it on her always exposed midriff, just above her navel. Her skin felt warm and soft against my finger, and so I began to tickle her. Her lips quickly curled into a smile and she began laughing. Her eyes opened and she sat upright. She rubbed her eyes as she yawned. "Did I oversleep?"

"Yes,"

_A Few Minutes Later._

After finishing a fish that we shared together, we had a walk around the town talking to each other a bit here and there. Even though I don't walking around in public like this. It wasn't a date at all, plus a couple of ningens were staring at us because of our dark appearances. Humans. Don't they know it's rude to stare?

I was almost bored to death once again as the day went by. At least Rahkshi is almost out of school. We decided to head back to the park. We found a tree for us to sit up at one of the bridges. At first I thought she was gonna say the stupid annoying 'ladies first' line, but instead she let me go up first. I thanked her and began climbing up to find a branch strong enough to support both of us. Arisha soon was sitting next to me. "So do you like your partner?"

Without looking at her, I answered anyway. "Rahkshi's okay. We get into a fight sometimes, but it's not the worse. He's helps me sometimes, yet I haven't helped him with anything yet. But I'm planning on making it up to him. So what's your partner's name and how are you doing with your partner?" I asked, turning to look at her as she answered my question.

"My partner's name is Mikoro Tosowachi. We're okay together, but she doesn't live here in Mochinoki. She lives in Tokyo. But she's on her way here to visit her grandparents. Sometimes we don't chat a lot, but we know each other very well," I lowered my head as my loved one continued to talk about her partner. I heard stop shortly after. "Zero, what's wrong?"

My mind was filled with thoughts of what's going on. Biburio, my new enemy attacking again. Me snapping at Rahkshi and Lori. But worse of all: Ying. She has the hots for me, this I know. And by the way she's acted when we first met, she'll probably stop at nothing to make me hers. What will Arisha think if she sees me with someone like Ying? And since that freak knows that I already have a lover, what if she attacks... and hurts Arisha. No! I can't think about this, I won't! I won't betray Arisha's love for me! And I won't allow Ying to even touch Arisha. I'll protect her, but what will Arisha think of me?

Arisha placed her hand on my shoulder, making me snap out of my thoughts. "Zero, what's wrong?" she repeated what she said.

"Arisha, right now I have several enemies that I must defeat, and I fear that they might hurt you. There's Biburio who wants my powers for himself, and he has the power to bring back mamodo teams that are already defeated back into the war," it didn't seem as frightening to her as of who I have in mind to tell her next.

"Then I'll help you. Me and my partner will help you and your partner fight and defeat Biburio," she responded as if she wasn't afraid. Oh, how foolish and stubborn she can be at rare times.

"But there's one other, Arisha. One who's probably worse than Biburio. It's another mamodo... named Fonce Ying,"

"Fonce Ying," my lover gasped at what I just said.

"You know her?" I asked in my normal tone.

"Yes, it was a long time ago before you and I met in The Ever Night Forest," Arisha lowered her head and I can hear her made a growl. So she hates Ying as much as I do? Hmm... I wonder...

"Yes, she's in the battle," I continued, my head lowered too. "And she... wants me, Arisha. Not my powers like Biburio does. I mean she '_wants_' me, and probably won't stop until she makes me hers. Arisha," I sensed my lover raise her head, still keeping eye contact on me. "If anything were to happen to me, I want you to know that I love and I always will love you, and no one else. But I fear for what Ying will do to me, or what she'll might do to you,"

"Zero, then I'll stay by your side if you need my help. If I'm ever far away from you, call forth a bat. I can understand the language of the bats in this world. Call one to you, asked them to send a message to me. And no matter how far we are, I'll find my way to you. I promise," I didn't responded, but I felt hope inside again by Arisha's words. She scooted closer to me and I felt her arms wrapped around me. I scooted closer and returned the hug.

"You're the best," I whispered in her ear. I decided to change the subject. "Are you hungry?"

"Just a little," Arisha answered me. We released each other and my lover let me sat in her lap. "Ready?" She asked me and I nodded my head and then lowered it, showing her my neck. The next thing I felt was a painful sting of her teeth digging into my skin, and then the feeling was replaced with an almost relaxing feeling as I let her feed off me.

_

* * *

__Normal POV._

Later during the evening, the sky was beginning to get cloudy as Zero walked down the almost deserted sidewalk, using a small rage to clean the blood that was on his neck around the bite marks that Arisha left on him. The vampire mamodo bid farewell to the hybrid mamodo, because she had to go meet her book owner who she said would be arriving in Mochinoki any minute.

"Zero," Rahkshi said showing up from nowhere. Zero quickly threw away the rag and pulled his hood ver his head. "How come you didn't follow me to school? I thought you wanted to watch over me to see I wouldn't be in any danger?"

"I needed sometime off by myself. You can't expect me to babysit you everyday," the mamodo replied.

"Whatever," said Rahkshi as he rolled his eyes. _'Though it was your idea to watch over me at school everyday.'_

"Are we gonna sit around having a staring contest or are we gonna go home?" the hybrid asked in his normal tone. Rahk rolled his eyes again and both were off. Zero suddenly stop as they turned a corner.

"Okay, why did you stop?" the teen asked.

"Rahk, when I say now, run back the way we came," Zero replied, both his face and his tone filled with a freaked out-like expression.

"Why?"

"Just do it before-"

"Zero, fancy meeting you here... boyfriend!" a female voice called out that made Zero shudder a bit.

"Shit," Zero cursed under his breath. "Oh God, not you again," the hybrid replied at whoever called out to him. Rahkshi turned and was surprised to see two people he haven't seen in a while. Ken Bak and the mamodo he saw at school a while ago before he and his mamodo went to Europe. The one Zero called... Fonce Ying."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	12. A Dark Desire for Revenge

_**Author Notes: **In this chapter, me and Zero lost in a battle against Fonce Ying and Ken Bak. If you want to know how the battle goes, please read chapter 10 of Rabukurafuto's story Kokushoku no Fonce!_

**

* * *

**

Story

_My POV._

I roared out loud in anger, slamming the door to the room that bastard and bitch lets me and Zero had. Afterwards, I fiercely kicked the wall. I'm so mad! I've never been this pissed off before in my life! They wouldn't even give me back Zero's book!

"How dare those two! How dare they threaten us like that!" I shouted in anger. I know that Zero accepted their offer to join them, but I know the truth; they forced him to join them... just to save my life. Yet earlier, they threatened to kill me and leave Zero unable to fight in the war. Kill-me! And worse they looked like they were enjoyed to say such things. Curse them... damn them!

"Rahk, you must calm down or they'll know what you're saying. They have my book, so we're at their mercy." my mamodo voice said. I turned to see him entering the room, his normal expression on his face. I know deep down he's just as frustrated as I am. I know, we're partners in this war, so in some way we're connected to each other. I did what my partner, trying to calm down as best I could, yet I still sick inside. I feel deep down inside like I can't show emotions anymore... except anger and hate.

"My parents and Marcy are probably worried sick about us," I said, still trying to control my temper.

"It's _you_ they're worried sick about. Your parents hardly know I exists and that female which you're not in any way related thinks I'm a nuisance." Zero replied, taking his shoes off.

"What do we do now," I asked. Zero walked over to the window to look out at the night sky. "Zero?" I repeated.

"As long as the book is okay, we still have a chance. We can't lose hope."

I thought back to the battle we were in, the one where we lost. "Zero, how come we lost. Are those two more powerful than us?" I hope that I'm wrong.

"Indeed we lost, Rahk. But not because of their skill, but by out of dumb bad luck. When I first met Ying at the nurse's office, she did say that I would indeed beat her if we fought. In that case, we are stronger than they are and we only lost due to bad luck and the fact that we weren't prepared for another fight." he said to me, yet he continue to look out the window. I saw him looking down at his balled up fists. "She's a dark mamodo, so naturally her powers increase in strength at night. But if I got the spell that I really wanted instead of Rior Raker, then that bitch would as good as gone from this world, all the way back to the Makai."

I knew that Zero told me once that mamodos age differently than humans, so I had no problem with him cussing even if he is six years old. I replied to my friend anyway. "She probably was stronger because of Bak. He was pissed about something, but he took it out on me," I was slowly losing control on my temper. I suddenly felt angrier and more hate towards the Bak and that... that... doll! I don't mean that in the attracted way, I meant it in the toy doll way. She indeed looks like a toy doll you would sometimes see on a shelf in a toy-store. "He has no right to take it out on me! I've never did anything to him!"

"Rahk, cool it!" Zero raised his voice at me. "He's sick twisted person who is whack to a hundred percent who he, along with Ying, must be silenced. But we can't do that as long as they have our book."

I didn't know what to do. Without the book, I feel so vulnerable. And I'm sure Zero feels the same. "So now what?"

"We have to remain on their side, until we find a way to break free... and give them a taste of their own medicine." Zero said darkly, and I can't blame him; I feel the same too. "Get some rest. I'll handle things from here."

"But-"

"I will not say it again. Get some rest." he said to me. Maybe was okay for now. Zero may be a bit cold and strict most of the time, but he does care for me... like a brother. But no, we're not brothers. Just like he said before, he's just a mamodo and I'm just his book owner, nothing more... and nothing less. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends. With one last sigh, I did what he said and pulled the bed sheets over me.

_

* * *

(The Next Day) Zero's POV._

This is a load of horse shit! That bitch, and that damned bastard of a human! How dare they threaten both my partner's life, and my chances at becoming king! I just want to kill both of them, slaughter them like prey, torture them, and eat their carcasses as I bathe in their blood.

For as each day passes with being enslaved to these two makes my desire to do what I just thought of to do to them grows deeper and more wanting. Plus every single one of these days since right after I lost, Ying will NOT give me a frickin break!

_

* * *

Flashback._

"_NO! WAIT!" I yelled in pain out at Ying and Bak. They were about to kill Rahkshi as well as burn my book. The bitch turned to look at my limping form. "I'll do... anything you say, just spare my partner and my book..." I coughed after I finished my sentence._

"_Anything, Zero?" Ying gave me that heinous smile of hers. I nodded to her question._

"_Anything..."_

"_I thought you would never ask. How about this: Bow and proclaim your allegiance to me." she requested. Allegiance? She's forcing me to join, not like I have a choice. With Rahk unable to move or read my spells, I'm just as powerless as nothing. I did what she said, but before I could bow to her, that bastard of a human hit me in the back with stupid cane._

"_On your knees, insect!" he yelled at me as I collapsed painfully in front of Ying. Damn that ningen, damn him to hell!_

"_I pledge myself... to you... Fonce Ying,"_

_My eyes looked up at the female, with a frown on her face that quickly became a little smirk. I was able to get back on my knees but as I did, she knelt in front of me. I felt her putting her arms around me, bring me into a darkly embrace and she rested my head on her chest. I gently shudder for having her cold feeling around my body, and I know she's smiling at this. "You poor, poor child," she whispered in my ear, making me feeling more uncomfortable than I already am. "If you joined me back at the school, none of this would've happened. You have my word that no harm shall come to your book nor your partner. We shall take you back to the hotel with us. I'm happy that you're now mine, Zero."_

_She released me from her embrace and walked over to her human partner to enjoy a damn laugh. I couldn't do anything except scream out in anger, pain, and agony. I slammed my fists into the pavement, shattering it and leaving a crater in its place. I felt something slowly moving down my face. Placing my aching hands on my cheeks, I realized that they were tears; I was... crying._

_Crying._

_Something I have never done... in a long time. This... was the second time I've ever cried in my life._

_

* * *

End Flashback._

Not only that. Oh, it got worse. The next day, I woke up to find her sleeping next to me. Next she threatens to kill Rahk but not burn my book, leaving me unable to fight in the war. Next she called me weak, in a way without actually saying the word. That pissed me off more than anything else she said or done. No one ever, EVER, calls me weak and gets away with it.

As I waited for Rahkshi to fall asleep, now was the time to act. Fuck the pledge I made to Ying. I'm really enslaved to her, and you can't betray someone you're enslaved to.

Walking to the door, I checked all sides of the hallway, making sure that Ying or that bastard won't barge right in. Indeed, no one was anywhere near me and my book owner's room. I calmly and quietly walked back over to the window, opening and beginning my revenge.

I quietly began making small hiss/clicks/screech-like sounds with my mouth. This went on for awhile, but eventually I spot a creature flying through the night towards me. I raised my hand out and extended my index finger. The creature was in fact a bat, it landed and hanged itself from my index finger. I made a few more hiss/clicks/screeching-like sounds to the nocturnal mammal. Yes, I was speaking a different language. A language a certain someone helped me learned to use.

The bat seem to understood what I was saying to it. Reaching into my cloak, I pulled out a small note that I wrote earlier this afternoon. The bat knew what I wanted it to do. It released itself from my finger and took the small note into its talons and flew off into the night sky.

I now know what is to come. I went over the other bed Rahk wasn't at, taking my cloak and shoes off, and got onto the mattress, pulling the covers over me. All I have to do is hold out as long as I could, for I will have my revenge.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	13. Red Eyes

_**Author's Notes: **In chapter 15 of Kokushoku no Fonce, the part where me, Zero, Fonce, and Ken go to the park is in the morning. Well in this chapter, with permission from Rabukurafuto, I would like the time of day for it to be evening coming close to night please._

**

* * *

**

Story

_Zero's POV._

This has gone on long enough. I can't take that freak anymore! Just yesterday, she called me, do I dare say it... Ze-Ze. WHAT KIND OF NICKNAME IS THAT? My hands balled up into fists, anger rising inside. I think I'm gonna throw up!

_(A/N: Right now, Zero has the same anime anger look on his face that Tia has whenever she's strangling Zatch)_

"I think it's time for all of us to train. We've had plenty of rest today, I believe that we should train our powers since it's getting dark. After all, both of our powers are powered up during the night, right Zero?" Ying said, looking at me with her usual sly look. My anger look returns to normal, but I gave her a cold look.

"Finally something useful I can do. I was starting to think that all you're going to do for this entire war is grooming yourself while being all talk," I replied to the dark mamodo. Her partner walked up to me and stared into my eyes.

"Haven't you forgotten already that we defeated you?" the ningen asked me smugly. "I say that we should hurt you again to show you whose the boss,"

"Behave, Ken. Be nice to our friends," Ying scolded her partner. Now I know I'm gonna throw up. But I'm a bit relief that someone's scolding that jackass, too bad it's not me or Rahkshi.

"Where's the place you have in mind?" Rahkshi asked Fonce. He probably wants to change the subject. Surely I would too, because I'm getting tired and tired of them reminding us that they kicked our butts.

"We're going to a local park tonight. Fonce says that if we get there when the sun's beginning to set, we'll be able to train hard with her powers increased. But I really wanted to rent the place for the morning. After all, money can buy anything, even happiness, no matter what others say." Bak replied. I can see that my partner's getting as frustrated as I am.

That human forgot that my powers are just as powerful as Ying's, even if hers are powered up during the night. I still say they won out by blind luck and the fact that me and Rahkshi weren't prepared for a battle like the one we lost. Dammit, I need to get stronger. Stronger than any mamodo I'll encounter. I don't care how strong they are, I will defeat them!

At least me and Rahk have our spell book back in our possessions. "We have to train of we're gonna be teammates. We'll be unstoppable as a team! No one will dare to challenge our combined strengths!"

"Then lets go already!" I said all of a sudden, grabbing Ying by her left arm and pulling her off screen. I don't know why I just did something like that, for me to actually make physical contact with a mamodo I deeply despise on my own will. I guess I just wanted to shut her up so much I didn't know what I was doing. I guess she's probably blushing right now.

_

* * *

My POV. _

Soon enough, we were here at this local park. I remember when I came here earlier this morning. I needed some fresh air to myself, Bak and Ying allowed me some time off and of course Zero went with me. When it was morning when I came here, it was a bright sunny morning. The grass under me was healthy and wet with morning dew. A morning this beautiful filled my heart with a bit of more hope. Yet I still miss my home, my parents, and even Marcy. They must be worried sick about me, and hopefully Zero too. My parents' company trip wouldn't be over until the end of this week, but I'm sure that Marcy told them that I was missing, so they'll probably be home early. I stayed at the park this morning for about an hour, but Zero eventually made us come back, since those other two still have his book in their grasps.

But now that the sun's setting and night is slowly coming by each minute, my spirit felt dampened again. But as my mamodo said before, I can't lose hope.

"Wake up," I snapped out of my thoughts by Bak's voice. I glared at him while his mamodo came by with a go-happy look on her face.

"Excellent, lets get started, shall we?" she asked everyone.

"Yeah, about that," Zero answered the other demon as he stood by my side. I finished his sentence for him.

"We're going to go train over there," I said pointing towards a hill several yards from where we're standing right now.

"And by 'we', we mean just me and my partner. Us... away from you two," Zero finished the rest of the sentence. Me and definitely not Zero didn't want to hear Bak or Ying's response, so we immediately turned our backs to them and walked towards the hill I pointed at. I looked up at the sky. It was getting darker and darker, but it's not fully night yet. Indeed we must become stronger, plus we need to put on an act so that those other two fall for it, but we really are keeping an eye on them just as they are keeping an eye on us.

I cast the first spell and watched as the beam set off small explosions of light and darkness. I knew deep in my gut that the real reason we're hear at this time is that Fonce Ying finally realized that there's no way for her to control us, so I'm guessing she's gonna get rid of us, or perhaps me instead and leave Zero unable to fight in the war without a book owner.

After casting the fourth spell, I decided to speak to Zero quick before Bak and his mamodo finally decide to make me bite the big bazooka.

"So now what?"

"Just wait, Rahk. Two nights ago, I've sent a message to a friend of mine who might help us,"

"And who's this friend of yours?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Who would've thought my mamodo would have a friend.

"Her name's Arisha, and she's a vampire mamodo," My eyes widen after hearing this. "And we love each other." My eyes widen more by this.

"Who would've thought that someone like you would be loved by a female,"

"Hey, just because I love her, doesn't mean I'm gonna be soft and nice for now on, Rahk. Got it," he gave me his usual glare.

"I didn't mean it like that. And are you sure she can help?"

"Yes, she can. We met each other hear on Earth on the day we fought Ying and that ningen. She knows Fonce just like I do. Fonce pretended to be Arisha's friend, but she really used her to do her crap work. Just speaking about it disgusts me. So I'm gonna let Arisha have her revenge on Ying, but... I want revenge too, so I'm gonna finish her off." Zero said, that feral grin of his creeping on his face.

"Then what are we doing standing around for?"

"Because I'm waiting for it to be night."

"What? But she becomes stronger when it's night, not to mention that Bak has his psychotic personality on 24/7!"

"I know, that's why I want to fight her... on her level, to teach her to never underestimate me, Arisha, or you ever again! And incase you forgotten, my powers are part darkness, so our spells will be stronger too. Are you with me, Rahk?"

This decision was very risky. If we lose again, they'll probably change their minds and kill me and burn Zero's spell book. Then again, I'm so damn angry at those two for what they did! And Bak, blaming all of his problems on me, and I did nothing to him. I didn't do anything to him! I'm so mad, so very mad! I'm not gonna let someone as heinous as those bastards go around ruining everything no matter how tough they say they are!

I leaned down a bit until one of my knees was on the ground. I was using my other leg to keep me balance. It's getting worse. It's been happening ever since after the day we lost to them. My head's killing me. It hurts so much! And it seems to get worse every time I feel so angry and bitterness towards Bak and Ying! I try to calm down so my head wouldn't hurt anymore, but... I can't stop feeling this way. It's like I can't feel any emotions anymore... except anger and hate!

"Rahk, what is it?" I felt Zero placed his hand on my shoulder. The pain was keeping me from answering him. "What the hell are you staring at?" Zero suddenly yell out like that. I immediately turned around. At the top of the hill we came down from were those two bat-shit psychos! We caught Ying red handed with her hand pointing out... aiming directly at me. I guess we stopped them in time.

"Well?" my partner demanded the other team to answer his question.

"Nothing. Forgive me," the female mamodo said quickly and turned away walking down the hill the other way. Bak followed. What a relief.

"Damn, I knew it. They were trying to kill you." Zero stated the obvious. I growled again. I'm so pissed right now. Pain jolted into my head again. I fell to my knees, my hands holding tightly on the sides of my head. "Rahk!"

"My head," I was finally able to say something to him. "It... hurts!" after that I fell to my side. I was still conscious, it's just that I couldn't move at the time.

_

* * *

Normal POV. _

Several minutes went by, and Zero was getting impatient.

'I can sense Arisha's aura; she's becoming exhausted.' the hybrid mamodo thought. He rushed over to his partner and gently shook his shoulder. "Come on, Rahk! You can bite through this. Just ignore the pain. We need to defeat Ying and that ningen! Don't you remember that they threatened your life! And that bastard of a human, blamed all of his problems on you and you didn't do anything to him! Are you gonna let them get away with that, Rahkshi Hundred!" the hybrid mamodo yelled at his book owner.

There was silence between the two. Everything grew darker, and clouds quickly covered the sky. A small rumble of thunder was heard.

All that Rahkshi had for a response... was a low growl, that was becoming louder... and louder... and louder... and louder...

... and louder...

Rahkshi immediately got to his feet and sprint off over the hill. A smirk crept on Zero's face. "At long last you're discovering your true potential, Rahk. All that's left is to give it a little a kick." then the hybrid took off following his partner.

Zero eventually caught up to his partner as they searched the entire park for Fonce and Ken, and of course Zero's friend.

They soon heard grunts and screams in both anger and pain. The hybrid and teenager rushed pass trees and bushes at high speed until the spotted four figures up ahead. Two of them were easily recognized as Fonce and Ken. But what seemed surprising was that the dark mamodo was getting the crap beaten out of her by another girl. Zero smirked at this. Rahkshi spotted Ken running towards Fonce's book, which was on the ground. The 15-year old sprinted off towards Bak while Zero still focused on getting to the two girls who were fighting, but were completely exhausted. They laid on their backs next to each other, out of breath and strength.

Ken snatched the book into his hands and opened it up to Fonce's ultimate spell. "Read a single word from that book..." Rahkshi roared at his former class student. Ken turned around and was caught surprise. "... I'll send you to hell!" the brunette rammed himself into the other teen, knocking them both to the ground.

Ken rolled over to see the dark purple spell book nearby. Suddenly when he placed his hand onto the cover, Rahkshi's foot slammed onto his hand. Ken let out a cry of pain.

"Arisha!" Zero rushed over to the two exhausted girls. The one who wasn't Fonce looked up at the hybrid and smiled and murmured weakly and happily.

"Zero. I'm here. I came through for you, didn't I?

"Yes, yes you did. Thanks, Arisha." he replied, slightly smiling in return, though it looked more like his usual smirks. He lowered his hand down to the girl, and she took it. Zero helped her up and pulled her arm over his shoulder and helped her over to another spot away from Fonce. He gently set the female down on her back. "You just rest, I'll take it from here."

"Arisha!" the fourth person rushed over to the vampire mamodo. She laid on her knees next to her mamodo.

"It's okay... Mikoro. Zero... will help us." the human known as Mikoro Tosowachi nodded and looked at the hybrid mamodo.

"I guess you're Zero, Arisha's... sweet heart?" Tosowachi asked. Arisha weakly but happily chuckled by this.

"And you're Arisha's book owner, am I right?" the hybrid asked and the human nodded yes.

Unfortunately, Zero and Arisha's reunion was ruined by a creepy yet familiar laugh. Fonce Ying slowly got to her feet and looked at the others with her purple eyes. "How very touching, but I'm afraid that all good things must come to an end. You lied to me, didn't you, Zero?"

"So you can still stand up, huh? Impressive." Zero responded sarcastically. Fonce chuckled by this.

"I'm a dark mamodo. The night gives me strength, and since it's already night now, I have the advantage just like I did last time." Fonce wiped some blood away from her swollen lips from the fight with Arisha. "You shouldn't have betrayed me, Zero. I offered a chance of a life time to be by my side. We would've made a powerful team, and we would've ruled the mamodo world together as a god and a goddess. Yet, you had to push all away... for her." Fonce pointed an accusing finger at the injured vampire mamodo.

"Shut up!" everyone looked over at Rahkshi, who had a pissed off look on his face. "You can't betray someone you're enslaved to. Even if Zero joined you, you forced him to. And how low can you possibly get, Fonce Ying. Not only have you hurt me and Zero, but also her." he pointed at Arisha. "Zero told me everything that happened between you and that mamodo. She never had a friend before, but when she met you, she really believed she finally found one. But no, you used her to do your dirty damn work. She trusted you, believed in you, and you lied to her and used her. And after everything she did for you, you tossed her aside like she was nothing. That is wrong, that is so, so, wrong! And for once in your cursed damn life, Fonce Ying, have you not felt any regret or any happiness for having someone like Arisha who trusted you?" Rahkshi couldn't have sounded angrier than he already is.

But it's about to get worse.

"Nope," Fonce smiled creepily. "Not at all. To me, everyone's just a tool for me to use. Ha... ha... ha..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rahkshi threw his head back and screamed in extreme rage. His hands felt weak. Zero's spell book slid out of his hand and landed on the ground. The brunette fell to his knees and continue to screamed and grunt really loudly, clutching the sides of his head tightly.

Ken couldn't believe what he was seeing. 'What's going on?' he struggled very hard, but got his hand and Fonce's spell book out from under Rahkshi's foot. "Get away from me, Hundred!" he rushed over to stand by his mamodo.

"Rahk!" Zero ran as fast as he could to his book owner. "Rahk what is it now!"

"Pain! My head! It... won't... stop... HURTING-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Rahkshi screamed in pain again. By the time he ran out of breath, he hung his head down, breathing heavily.

"I guess he's losing his mind at last, right Fonce?" Ken smirked. However, his mamodo didn't answer. "Fonce?" he looked down at his mamodo. Fonce's eyes were wide open in shock, as if she saw something that really, really scared her. "Fonce?" her book owner repeated.

"What... anger," She muttered.

"What?" Ken asked.

"Anger... so much... anger..." Was all she can say.

"_Shut... UP!"_

Ken turned to look at the other teenage. "Rahkshi?" Zero asked. "GAH!" the hybrid yelled in pain. Suddenly his left arm felt like it was burning. He grasped hold of it with his right hand.

"_I'll... never forgive you two for anything."_

"_I'm... gonna..." _Rahkshi slowly raised his head and glared at the other two... with... red eyes. _"KILL YOU!"_

Rahkshi got to his feet, he didn't look like he usually did. His eyes were no longer blue-green, but now burning bright red pupils and irises instead, and a face that expresses the meaning of rage, revenge, and a desire to kill. "ZERO! ANNIHILATE THEM!" he screamed in pure rage.

'Dammit, what just happened to him?' Ken thought. 'I can see it. His anger, hatred, and rage is growing at a rapid pace. And I can see darkness surrounding him. Its power's... are equal to mine!'

With one hand, Rahkshi flipped the multi-colored spell book opened, the writings inside flaring up brightly in white and black lights. 'Is this... a new spell?' Zero asked himself.

"AAAAAHHHHH! _RAKERI SORADON_!" Rahkshi's voice roared out Zero's fifth spell. The hybrid mamodo held his hands up into the air. Light and dark energy began gathering together above the mamodo, forming into a giant Zweihander-type sword. "ATTACK!"

Zero threw his hands downward and the giant Zweihander-type sword shoot itself head on at Fonce and Ken.

"If you two are so eager to lose again to us, so be it," Fonce's spell book flared up in bright light as well. _"HUANG'O ANHEIRUGA!"_

Crackling black streams of black energy exploded from Fonce's hands and mouth. The black energy formed into a tight ball, and then it grew larger taking the form of a phoenix.

The sword and the phoenix striked each other head on. The phoenix was trying to bite the blade of the sword off while the sword tried to thrust itself through the bird's throat. Rahkshi and Ken screamed out loud, pouring their energy into their spells. Suddenly before anyone saw it, both spells self-destructed into a bright light, destroying each other.

When the light faded away, thunder clashed and lightning was seen in the sky. A small rain drop hit the ground, followed millions of other rain drops: It was starting to rain.

Out of nowhere, Rahkshi and Zero ran at high speed at Fonce and Ken, both with the desire to kill on their minds.

"Ken, get rid of them!" Fonce yelled, holding her left hand out.

"_Anheir_" A blast of black energy erupted from her palm straight at the other two.

"_Raker_" Rahkshi shouted out Zero's basic attack spell. Zero's light/dark laser was shot out, colliding with the opposing spell, both neutralizing each other. "_Rior Raker_" Two light/dark beams were discharged at them.

"_Anshield_" A circular black shield appear to block the two beams. "_Ganzu Anheir_" many similar blasts of black energy were fired.

"Trashield" A light/dark pyramid-like barrier appeared around Rahkshi and Zero, reflecting the enemy attacks. Ken called out Fonce's defense spell again. But the black shield were destroyed the reflected attacks exploded on contact with the shield. Suddenly, Rahkshi and Zero split up into different directions.

"Wrong choice._ Anheiruga_!" A concentrated form of Anheir was discharged from the dark mamodo's palm straight at Rahkshi. "Say goodbye, pest." Ken smirked, but that smirk was wiped off his face at what he saw. The other teen dived down slid underneath the spiraling beam of darkness, escaping from harm. 'How did he do that? What if it's his inner darkness? It's guiding him through this battle.' "Fonce, aimed at the runt. _Anheir_!" Another dark blast was fire, but aimed at Zero this time. The hybrid wasn't so fortunate to escape the spell, so he embraced himself as he was hit directly by the powered up spell. "_Ganzu Anheir_!" More blasts were fired at the hybrid.

Ken smirked. "What's there to smile about?" Rahkshi's voice was heard from behind. Ken immediately turned and punched Rahkshi in the face. Just when it seem that the teen was gonna fall to the ground, he suddenly flip and trip Ken right off his feet, and slammed his elbow onto him. Ken hit the ground hard.

"Ken!" Fonce yelled, rushing to help her partner.

"No you don't!" Zero grabbed Fonce by her ankle. The hybrid jumped and kicked Fonce in the side, knocking her to the ground. Though the night was able to make her keep fighting, she still was beaten badly by Arisha. She coughed a bit, some blood coming out of her mouth.

Ken tried to reach for Fonce's book, but Rahkshi immediately kicked it away. "What's your problem, Bak? But do you know what I think?" Rahkshi grabbed Ken by the collar of his coat and brought him up to his face. "The truth is, it's your fault those people treat you like shit. You have no one to blame but yourself, so stop taking it out on everyone else! AND STOP TAKING IT OUT ON ME!" Ken stared at those evil flames burning in Rahkshi's red eyes. A feral grin spread across the brunette's face. "You think you and your friend know about darkness, but you two have a long way to go. It's only a matter of time until someone shows you what true darkness really is, and I really do hope it's me who does that." Rahkshi raised his fist high above Ken. "So for now on... _you_ will be the one fearing _me_!"

As for Fonce, things weren't going so well either. "_Zero..._" she said weakly.

"You," Zero spat. "Fonce Ying," he grabbed Fonce by the collar of her dress. "Are the lowest most depraved excuse for a mamodo in all existence! Look at you; You're pathetic!" Zero pulled Fonce up by the collar of her dress and threw her at a nearby tree. Fonce screamed in pain as her back hit the tree. "The only reason you beat that one time was out of sheer blind luck! You think you're hot suff just because you're rich and you think you can do whatever the hell you want? SHIT, NO! You're just a disgusting parasite!" Fonce slowly got back up.

"And one more thing," with in the blink of an eye, Zero ran straight at the dark mamodo, knocking her into the air with a powerful upper cut. The girl hit the ground hard and cried in pain again. "Never underestimate me! And never, ever, EVER tell me how to use my powers! I can use my powers effectively just fine!" he walked over to the shaking girl and pressed his foot onto her back. "But... since you've spared me and my book, I'll spare yours. But keep this mind, Ying: If you ever bother me or Rahkshi, or if you eve come after Arisha or her partner, I'm gonna be the very mamodo who's gonna destroy you when I become king! GOT IT!"

Fonce made a faint gurgling noise. "What was that?"

"_Yes._" Fonce groaned miserably.

Zero took his foot of Fonce and walked over to Ken. He saw that he had a black eye from Rahkshi's final blow. Zero suddenly kicked Ken in the face, knocking him out. "And that's for hitting me in the back with that cane!"

"Lets go, Rahk." he said to his partner. There was no answer. "Rahk?" he turned to see Rahkshi feeling dizzy. "You, please help my partner." Zero called out to Mikoro. Tososwachi walked over to Rahkshi and helped him up. Zero went over to Arisha helped her onto his back.

"Rahkshi, Arisha... lets go home."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Rabukurafuto, I'm so sorry if I ruined Fonce and Ken. 

If me and Zero were ever on the anime and we have our own voices, our voices would probably be these I have in mind. The ones on the left side, next to our names are voices I would like as our English voices. The ones in **_Italic_** are voices I would like as our Japanese voices.

Rahkshi: Haley Joel Osmet (Sora) or Jesse McCartney (Roxas) - _Kappei Yamaguchi_

Zero: Debi Derryberry (Zeno) or Luci Christian (Wrath) - _Urara Takano _or_ Nana Mizuki_

Arisha Antonidas: Tara Strong (Young Raven) - _Rumi Shishido_

Mikoro Tosowachi: Amanda Winn Lee (Rei Ayanami) - _Megumi Hayashibara_

Zorcu: Alex Doduk (Kohaku) - _Akiko Yajima_

Jeeno: Janice Lee (Mimi Tasogare) - _Akiko Yajima_


	14. The Darankin

_**Author Notes:** It's been 3 months and 15 days since I last updated this thing._

_I hope this chapter was worth the long wait._

_I don't own Zatch Bell, Makoto Raiku does._

_Fonce, Ken, and Ms. Midori Hachiya is property of Rabukurafuto._

**

* * *

**

Story

_My POV._

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Huh... what's that sound? What happened just now?

I body felt both tired and aching at the same time. That strange sound still rang in my ears and mind it eventually caused me to open my eyes, making bright light coming to my senses. I yawned out loud as I used my left hand to shield my eyes from the bright light stunning my eyes. My sight went blurry to clear, headlights built in the ceiling and ceiling tile that isn't anything of what my house' ceiling tile looks like.

Slowly, my hands supported my body as I sat up right and took a look around where I was. A white room with many beds and curtains. Looking down at myself, I was in one of the beds wearing what looks like a patient-nightshirt. Only one conclusion remained; I'm in Mochinoki Hospital.

And I wasn't alone. Turning to my right, I found my mamodo partner sleeping in an empty bed right next to mine... with a girl?

It was that one girl from... that's right, the last thing I remember was when me and Zero fought against Fonce and Bak. She's taller than my mamodo, probably older too. Both demons were cuddled up against each other, with the girl's really long hair wrapped around both of them like a blanket.

Mentally I laughed while I found it kinda odd, but I'm not complaining. "Alright, break it up!" I said, clapping my hands really loud. Both suddenly jumped in shocked, and as I expected it, Zero was pissed. After feeling his hand whacked against my head, I immediately turned back at him with a mad look of my own.

"Don't ever disturb me when I'm sleeping." he hissed, baring his sharp teeth at me. my eyes turned to female who seem like she wanted to introduce herself. "Arisha, this is Rahkshi, my human partner. Rahk, this is Arisha Antonidas, my future mate."

"Pleasure to meet you, Rahkshi." Arishs greeted, but my brain was stuck on the last thing Zero said.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold the frickin phone and back the frickin truck up! What the hell do you mean by 'future mate'" I said, totally freaked out for what Zero just said. Even though he is a lot more mature for his age and is probably mentally, psychology or spiritually, older than how he may seem to be, he's still just kid. A _KID_!

"We're gonna be married by the time we reach adulthood. It's a long story, and I'm not in the mood of telling."

I rolled my eyes, like he was hardly ever in the mood to begin with. Just then, I suddenly remember him telling me this earlier back in the park. I guessed I must've forgotten about while I was unconscious. "Oooooookay, changing the subject," I spoke. "How did I get here?"

"After you beat the living shit out of Ying's partner, you lost consciousness and so me, Arisha, and her partner had to get you to a hospital. That wound on your shoulder where Pinky slashed at has gotten worse, so the doctors had to fix it with what you humans call stitches." I followed Zero's finger as my left shoulder came into view. There were white bandages wrapped around it, but underneath them I can feel my wound being held shut by something.

_Normal POV._

"Mr. Hundred," a doctor spoke as he came into the room, holding a clipboard in his hand. "You have some visitors today, especially your family." When he finished, Rahkshi's parents came in, followed by Marcy.

The parents embraced their son and said stuff like they were so worried or happy that he's okay. "So... you're both not mad?" the kid asked in confusion.

"Why would we be mad, son? The point is that you're safe from those kidnappers and that's all that matters." Rahkshi's father said to his kid.

"Hah?" Rahk asked out loud.

"You see, sweetheart, while you were unconscious you're friend explained that you two were kidnaped but you both manage to escape." Rahkshi's mother explained.

Rahk turned to look at his mamodo. _'Leave it to you to make up a story like that.' _the human said in his thoughts. After a few more minutes of reunion with his parents, Rahk's doctor says it's best to let him have his rest. Indeed his parents bared him goodbye for now, a kiss on his forehead from his mom, and both left the room. However, Marcy was still in the room with him.

"Well, brother, it's nice to see you back..." She said in an almost relieved tone.

"Thanks," Rahkshi uttered.

"However... you're in a big trouble!" Marcy exploded. "Where in the world have you been! You've missed almost about a week of school. Injured or not, I'm gonna have to teach how to not act-"

**BAM!**

Right in the frickin head.

Zero's foot made contact with Marcy's face. Now there was a black footprint of Zero's shoes on her face. "Back off, ningen! He wasn't acting out nor doing anything suspicious!" he snapped and dragged Marcy by the foot out of the room. Upon doing so, he saw a familiar face.

"Uh, Zero, is Rahkshi gonna be alright?" it was Lori Odaka. She was wearing her usual school uniform and beside her were several books and sheets of paper.

"Why don't you go ask him yourself." the hybrid responded without looking at the teen. The woman sighed as she gathered the books and papers and entered the room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Lori asked as she walked up to her classmate.

"Just a little tired." the brunette replied, looking up at the girl he's fond of. There was a silence between them for a while before Lori decided to end it by placing the books and paper on Rahkshi's bed.

"Well I hope you get better soon, here's the homework of the days you missed school." from this, Rahkshi's eyes widen from the books and paper before him. _'How long was I gone?' _he asked himself. "Oh, but I forgot to give you a copy of a book report we're suppose to do in English. But don't worry, Rahkshi, I'm sure you can ask Hachiya to give you one when you come back to school." the brunette didn't seem to care much of school, and this made Lori curious. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Lori, have you ever felt what it was like to be held hostage and actually be threatened by someone who will really try to kill you if they want?" Rahk asked his classmate. Lori sadly shook her head. "Well, that seems pretty much it. I've never felt so scared, yet at the same time angry before in my life." Rahkshi finished. _'Especially when the person trying to kill you is really a whack-job who goes to school with you.'_

"Rahkshi, I may not know what you've just been through but..." Lori spoke again as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't let it get to you, you're safe and you're back with everyone whose special to you."

"Ow." Rahk said as he held his shoulder with his other hand. It was actually his stitched shoulder that Lori placed her hand on.

"Sorry," the woman apologized.

"Don't worry about. No pain, no game, right? I'll be okay, Lori, I just need some sleep. Thanks for bringing my schoolwork over." Rahkshi smiled weakly at Odaka before turning and lying on his stomach, pulling the hospital sheets over his shoulders.

Lori smiled back as she rubbed her hand across her classmates' back. _'He looks peaceful when he's asleep, and kinda cute too. Maybe I should let him be.' _after a few more strokes across his back, Lori leaned herself down until her face was close to Rahk's ear, and whispered something in her ear. Rahkshi blushed after hearing her speak. but before he could react, Lori already left the room.

Arisha was watching the whole thing from the corner of the room. She was giggling quietly to herself. Rahkshi closed his eyes and rifted to sleep. Lori Odaka's last words still playing over and over in his head like a broken record player.

"_Once everything's better, would you like to go out with me?"_

_

* * *

_

Hours have gone by in the hospital. It was now 6:47 P.M. Zero helped walk Arisha home while Rahkshi finally finished his late homework. And indeed his arms were aching to death from all that writing. When Zero returned, Rahkshi was in the middle of watching several of his favorite YouTube clips Kingdom Hearts On Crack Parody! on his lab-top. (1)

"Eric, did you just said the 'F' word?" Leon, speaking in the voice of Mr. Garrison from South Park, asked Sora on the lab-top.

"Jew?" asked Sora, speaking in the voice of Eric Cartman.

"No he's talking about "fuck", you can't say fuck in school, you fuckin fat-ass!" Yuffies shouted in the voice of Kyle.

"Kyle!" shouted Leon.

"Why the fuck not?" shouted Sora.

"Eric!"

"Dude, you just said fuck again!" said Cid in Stanley's voice.

"Stanley!"

"Fuck." muffled Aerith in Kenny's voice.

"Kenny!"

"What's the big deal, it doesn't hurt anybody. Fuck-fuckity-fuckfuckfuck!" said Sora.

"How would you like to go see the school counselor?" Leon threatened.

"How would you like to-" but Rahkshi clicked the pause button when he saw Zero came into the room. From the look his mamodo has on his face, it seems like he wants to talk to him about something.

"You need something?" the brunette asked as he set his lab-top aside.

"Rahk, I need to know something from you." Zero replied. His partner nodded and so the hybrid mamodo climb onto his partner's bed and sat cross-legged at the end of his partner's bed. "What the hell happened back there? Your eyes changed color and the next thing everyone knew, you were faster and stronger and you went berserk. Care to tell me?"

"I..., it's hard to remember, Zero."

"Then try harder," Zero urged his partner. Silence fell between them for a while. Zero decided for once to be patient and wait for his partner to remember.

"It's was... a long, long time ago, Zero... but I remember reading about something in a journal that has been known to be in my family tree for a long time. It speaks of how long my blood line has gone back and of something that seems to have something to do with me. Here it goes." Zero was all ears now. Rahkshi took a small breath and so he began his explanations.

"Within the journal, it talks about a cult long ago far back before the death of Jesus Christ, probably back when the very first civilization of humans came into being. This cult consist of humans who believed that everything was ruled by an equal balance of both Light and Darkness, but they also believed that Light was beginning to take control of this balance and take control over Darkness. They wanted to restore this balance to its natural state. And they did so, by making perhaps humanity's first contact with a place called the Ankokukai, or The World of Darkness. It's home to beings of pure darkness called the An'uuto. You know the creatures called The Heartless from the Kingdom Hearts games you sometimes watch me play, right?"

Zero nodded and Rahkshi continued.

"Well, lets just say that the Heartless are in someway based off the An'uuto. They are governed by more powerful An'uuto. The cult made a pact with these higher-classed An'uuto to lend them the essence of darkness itself and in return, the humans will perform inhumane rituals. These rituals are about placing the essence of darkness into the souls of yet to be born children, still inside their pregnant mothers. These children are known as Darakin: Humans with the abilities of An'uuto. The darkness that was placed inside them kick into effect only at times when they are under extreme uncontrollable stress or in grave danger. Therefore, they possess the strength, speed, reflexes, instincts, and behavior of An'uuto. The only way you can tell when the Darankin have tapped into the potential of who they are, is bye their eye color. A male Darakin's eye color turns into an unnatural red color, while female Darakin's eyes turn into an unnatural blue color. However, true darkness itself put a stop to this cult and dragged all of the Darankin to oblivion. It's probably because this cult has tampered with nature and darkness wouldn't allow it to continue. However, even though the cult was brought to an end, many of the member's bloodlines secretly did these same rituals across the centuries and millennias all the way up to now. Does that sound okay for now?"

"Well, I appreciate it for explaining it all, but I still don't see how it has to do with you."

"Don't you see, Zero? I'm probably one of these Darankin. But I know that my family wouldn't do such a thing to me, but I guess someone who worked at the hospital where I was born, must've performed a ritual on me while I was still inside my mom. But now it just doesn't matter anymore, for all I know... I'm just probably human on the inside... and An'uuto on the inside."

"I don't care about that," Zero spoke up. "What matters is you're still alive, my book is still intact, and we're still partners." the hybrid mamodo got off of Rahk's bed and headed towards the window, looking up at the night sky. "And besides, now that Ying and Bak are out of the way, we can now go back to focusing on our current enemy... Biburio. He's still out there, and he still wants my powers for himself. And I'm next time he shows up, he'll have more mamodo, probably ones who have already been, on his side."

"So what do you suppose we do about it?"

"It may not bolster our numbers, but Arisha and her partner said that they'll help in anyway that they can... at least until the times comes where they have to go back to Tokyo. After that, we're on our own again." Zero turned from the window and looked at Rahkshi with eyes of concern. He indeed, was concern about many things at the moment. "You should rest, you need to recover."

Rahkshi didn't argue. Even he knew he was tired, so she shut off his lab-top and placed it on the desk next to his bed. As he covered himself up with the hospital bed sheets, Zero walked over and shut the lights off. He climbed onto Rahkshi's bed and pulled the covers over himself, drifting to sleep on the opposite end of the bed.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_(1) - Actual video clips on YouTube that are hilarious. Well, at least to me they are._


	15. A Misunderstanding

_I don't own Zatch Bell, Makoto Raiku does._

_The last stuff at the endings of the this chapter was actually hard for me to do, and I think I didn't so well on them. So sorry if you find them crappy._

_Ken Bak and Midori Hachiya is property of Rabukurafuto. The Ghost Mamodo are property of Hajime Morikawa._

**

* * *

**

**Story**

Rahkshi was already up and dressed in his school uniform. Going into his room, he found all of his make-up work lying there on his desk as well as Zero's book lying on the top of the CPU of his computer. He felt that Zero's still in the room in the top bunk of the bunk-bed they share.

"Hey, wake up." the brunette said, leaning up and shaking the mamodo's back a bit with his hand. The other groaned and pulled the sheets over him. "I'm not gonna wait for you, get up. I gotta get to school before I'm late... again." Rahkshi said, shaking Zero again but harder this time.

But then again, it wasn't anywhere near time when school begins. But the human on going early to turn in all of his make-up work so he would feel more focused on the work he would get today. He just hope that the notes he have been taking would be the same of what his classes were working on now. "_Then go..._" Zero said in a crabby-like tone. "_I'm staying._"

"Fine, but you're book's coming with me." Rahkshi replied, shoving the multi-colored book into his backpack and closed the door behind him. He went to the kitchen to cook up a quick hot-pocket as well as write a note to his parents and Marcy saying that he's going to school early. Grabbing his hot-pocket when it was ready and his lunch money, he headed out the front door.

The sky was cloudy and the air had its morning cold temperature. Rahkshi's legs felt shaky and weak, it was probably due to him getting out of the hospital during the weekend. He hoped that by the end of the day he would be feel normal again. But his legs weren't the thing that was bothering him. What bothered him was what will happen once school starts. He had a feeling that some of his teachers would suspect him of why he has missed so many days of school. Even worse would probably be many of his classmates annoying the hell out of him of where he has been.

It wasn't long til the young human reached Mochinoki High School, the gates appear to be open. Rahkshi felt that maybe it were students coming in early to serve detention or to help get the classes started. Passing through the front gates, Rahkshi made a quick jog up to the main entrance and walked inside. As he walked his way up to the lower level, he found out that he was right that a few other students were helping to set up their classes. It wasn't long til he reached his classroom, but what was in store for him was the least unexpected thing.

Opening the slide door, Rahkshi noticed that someone was already there. Sitting at the front desk was Rahkshi's English teacher Midori Hachiya organizing the paperwork she was taking out of her bag. She was an attractive woman in her twenties with long black hair and a pair of glasses over her light brown eyes, her most noticable feature was that she has an oversize chest. As to about everyday, she wore her casual green blazer, white blouse, and green skirt. Of course he knew how Hachiya was like to his class. She was kind and caring to everyone as well how she cared how education was important him and his fellow classmates, which led to her to being fairly strict to his classmates as well. Rahkshi knew how tough was life was, he has experienced it in his own in his childhood, of how much he grieved over the loss of his older sister. Although he never shared this with anyone aside from Marcy and then Zero back during their little trip to Europe.

But putting that aside, the boy noticed something very among his teacher. The woman usually always had a fair look on her face. The look she currently have was the complete opposite; a scowl was the expression she now give and it wasn't natural. Rahkshi wondered if something happened to her during his... absence.

"Ms. Hachiya?" Rahkshi spoke up as he walked into the classroom and up to his teacher's desk.

"What?" Hachiya replied, her voice sounded hard and piercing, which greatly contrasted with the soft and sweet tone she normally spoke with. She looked at Rahshi with a look in her eyes as if he did something bad.

"Pardon my long absence, I have a return-slip here for you to sign. I was able to finish all of the work I missed as well." Rahkshi placed his return-slip on the desk, now holding his make-up work in his hands.

"Fine," Midori took and slip and signed her name. "Place your work at the side of the desk and take your seat." she finished, still sounding piercing as she handed Rahkshi back the return slip. The male student placed his make-up English homework at the side of Midori's desk.

"Ms. Hachiya," Rahkshi asked his teacher. "Are you okay?"

"I said take your seat, Mr. Hundred." Midori replied, still in a negative mood.

"But you aren't like how you usually are. What happened to you? Ms. Hachiya?" Rahkshi's asking came to a stop when his English teacher got up from her desk. Midori was about 177 cm, while Rahkshi was about 165 cm. He didn't mind her height compared to his, but with that bitter look she was giving him made him felt intimidated.

"I said," she said bitterly as she raised her right arm and pointed at the back of the class where Rahkshi's desk is. "Take. Your. Seat... now!" she quickly snap at her student. Fortunately for her, it wasn't loud enough to draw attention from outside the classroom. And fortunately to Rahkshi, it was a quick snap and not a full-out shout.

His instincts were ordering him to get the hell away from her before things got worse. Trying to retain his neutral expression, the male student did what Hachiya said and walked to the back of the class. There was no doubt about it; something's wrong with Midori Hachiya, and Rahkshi knew it. But right now he couldn't do much of anything about it.

It is of what happened while he was in the hospital. Mikoro, Arisha's book owner came to pick her up but instead got to talk with him for a bit. They, mostly Rahkshi, chatted til he noticed how Mikoro seem to be holding back on something whenever she tried to speak. Rahkshi wondered and eventually asked her what was wrong. Mikoro explained that she was born with a bad voice-box. She couldn't increase or decrease the volume of her voice, and always had to keep it low. She told him of how people made fun of her, calling her mute, and that she whenever she tried to talk to others, they always demand her to speak cause they simply say she can't speak clearly. Cause of this, she hardly made any friends. And said that she couldn't speak up, for she would risk damaging her voice-box. If that happened, then she probably wouldn't be able to speak again. It made her sad and lonely. Mikoro then explained to Rahkshi how she and Arisha met. She talked of when she was crying due to her sadness of the people around her, of how her crying drawn in the attention of the little vampire mamodo. She asked her what was wrong. Mikoro explained, but she was completely surprise at the end, that Arisha could hear and understand every word her fragile voice uttered. Arisha held the human woman in her arms, and she asked her to go to sleep. Mikoro said she couldn't, that she was too sad to sleep; that was led to for the very first time that Arisha bit her next, and drank her rich blood. The following was when Arisha explained everything to Mikoro, from her being a mamodo and the mamodo battle to her being a Creature of The Night Mamodo who were victims of great prejudice and discrimination.

The pain Mikoro felt reminded Rahkshi of the pain he went through, from losing his real older sister to the part where he use to have friends but something happened which made him lost them. He no longer had any friends, he too was all alone.

And what has happened with Ms. Hachiya bothered him too. He wants to know what has happened, he wants to help others. But he couldn't right now; he would have to wait after school.

* * *

_Everything around Zero felt strange. He woke up not too long ago, only to find himself in a field of grass which showed a great view of the landscape beyond. He could see a few villages or towns below, suggesting he must be on a big hill. And up ahead is the Mamodo King's castle. But... why is he in the mamodo world? He could've swore that he was still resting in Rahkshi's room. Why was he back in his own home-world?_

_He began wondering that what if his book was burned, but he could sense that Rahkshi took it with him. But then he wondered if an enemy attacked or maybe killed his partner and burned his book._

"_Hey," a soft mature voice spoke from behind. The Hybrid mamodo turned to see who it was. Standing behind him was a beautiful woman in her twenties with fair skin, brown eyes, and black hair which went down to her ankles. She was clad in a red and white kimono and yukata that Mikos wear. Her face was beautiful and was full of goodness. Aside Arisha, Zero admits that he hasn't seen someone as beautiful before. "You're awake now."_

_Who is this woman, thought the Hybrid Mamodo. Has she been watching him while he was asleep. "Who are you?" he asked._

"_You still don't remember, don't you," the woman replied, closing her eyes at the time before reopening them to face Zero. "I guess you should know then." the woman took a few steps closer to the young demon. "I'm your mother."_

_A strange feeling arose in Zero's back, like someone was rubbing their feet against a rug and touched him receiving a quick shock of electricity. But he knew that it was impossible, he wasn't born normally. "I don't have a mother." he said flatly. He turned around the face the horizon again. He could sense the woman coming closer to the corner of his eye saw her sat down behind him._

"_You're right, but at the same time it's also true." the woman said, she doesn't seem to be disappointed or shocked at Zero's reply._

"_I was born differently-actually, scratch that; I was created. So how can you say that you're my mother?" he questioned the adult, his head turned slightly so he can see her from the corner of his eye. But he had to admit that there were similarities she has that he had as well. Her skin may not have the great pale-tone as his does but her hair was as ebony as his, without the white streaks. The reflected lights in her eyes seem to be similar to his own, and she appear to even have the same nose that his._

"_I'm not upset or disappointed if you don't believe me, but I've seen it... in a different reality. If the events of what happened didn't occurred, then maybe I could've been your mother and you would be my child."_

"_That doesn't mean that you exist." Zero turned to face the adult._

"_But I do, I exist in your heart and your mind. I'm an entity that lives the mind of one who really desires me more than anyone else. You wouldn't bother imagining me. How else can you explain why I'm here?" the woman replied._

"_I just don't care, get it? What I want to know is why you're here now of all times?"_

"_Because..." the woman kneeled down. Though she was still taller than Zero even with her kneeled, it was now easier for Zero to make direct eye-contact. "It's the day that you left them. He made you believe that he really was like a father to you, and you were like a son to him. But when you discovered the truth of how he really felt, that was when I came. I guess you just want a parent's love, don't you?"_

_Zero sighed, and turned to face the horizon again. "True, but now's not the time for it. Why am I back here in the mamodo world? I don't even remember my book getting burned."_

"_No, you're still in the battle. Your body is temporarily in a comatose-like state while your mind and spirit are in this world, like a dream you can't wake up from. You'll wake up back to normal in a matter of minutes."_

'_So that explains it.' the hybrid thought to himself. "But why am I here, and what do you want from me?" he said dryly, not bothered to be nice at the moment._

"_We needed to talk, which is what we've been doing for a while. I want you to know that aside from your friends and your lover, you're not alone in life," seconds later, Zero felt her arms coming from behind and around him. She brought him into an embrace as both continued to look at the horizon, feeling cherry blossom leaves brush by their bodies in the gentle breeze. "Even though you can't see me in the outside world, you have me too."_

_Zero decided not to respond. This woman's embrace felt warm to his mildly cold skin. He felt parts of her very long hair flow down over his shoulders and sides. A strange tug came from his chest, but the tug wasn't painful; it was relieving. He felt... safe in the woman's arms. But why would he feel this way all of a sudden, especially to someone he just met, that's the question. "Hey," he spoke._

"_Hmm?"_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Sawlion." the woman answered, looking down at the child in her arms. "Is there a kind of king you want to be if you win the fight?" Sawlion asked._

"_Haven't decided yet." but he felt his body beginning to relax on its own, and his eyelids began to feel heavy. But in fact, he wasn't feeling tired at all. What gives? "Why do you care so much about me?"_

_His eyes trailed upward til he could see the woman giving a small smile. "Well... it's just part of a mother's love." Zero wanted to protest, but like his body and his eyes, his mouth and voice felt tired an unable to function. With his eyelids halfway closed his sight grew blurry, and within the next few seconds they were a hundred percent closed, his sight was now nothing but black._

* * *

The hybrid mamodo immediately sat up right in the bunk bed. The ordeal he just experienced wasn't a dream; it was real, no doubt about it. Zero felt that was enough sleep for him. Getting up and grabbing cloak, he head out of the room and out the house. By the time of day, he knew that he had been asleep for a long time and it only felt like about an hour.

But one thing was certain, it was indeed the day that he decided to leave Goren's organization for good... right after he destroyed, which he did. His mind was filled with the memories of him attacking and destroying many villages and towns, killing about any person Goren said was an enemy. And so he killed them all, men, women, children even the youngest infant. But they weren't the only enemies he made; in one of the villages he attacked appeared that it soon was attacked by a group of soldiers, which he later found out they were Ghost Mamodos, and they saw him as a target as well. He ended up having to fight both the innocent and the warrior apparition demons. But then the new set of enemies he made was when he decided to end this charade of being Goren's attack dog, and he had to fight against experiments 1, 2, and 3, as well as fighting against Goren himself.

This was when he tried to take a special artifact Goren kept as an accessory; a diamond-shaped crystal known as the Soul of Kings.

* * *

"_I'm not gonna say it again, Goren, give it to me!" Zero hissed strangling Goren of The Stone, his creator. The hybrid's cloak was partly ruin, yet still intact, and blood was tattered all over his body. He practically had just beaten the crap out of his creator shortly after killing the other hybrids, whose corpses lied there on the ground yards away from behind him._

_Goren couldn't take it anymore. Painfully lifting his right arm, he point towards a closed door beyond the main room they were in. "You... bas... tard." he urked, blood squirting from out his helmet. Ignoring the insult, Zero dropped his creator and former master and turned to leave him there._

_The artifact was the first thing Zero saw when opening the door. It has a glass-like exterior, but inside was a sparkling interior, as if someone took the stars from space, minimized them, and placed them inside this tiny object. At its center was glowing gray core._

_Somehow, it didn't look interesting at all to the hybrid, yet it was said to hold the spirit of first king of the mamodo world. Ever since he heard about it he seriously doubt it was true, but he had been feeling a strange urge, as if the artifact had been calling out to him to find it._

_Fed up with waiting Zero reached down and picked up the artifact, holding it tight in his palm. The artifact suddenly glowed bright, and sparks of electricity manifested around it, stinging Zero's fist. The young demon hissed in pain from the power the artifact was giving off. The sparks of electricity went from his hand to over his whole body._

"_You..." a deep raspy and vulgar voice spoke within Zero's mind. He also felt the presence of an extremely powerful entity within the artifact. Even the voice, which he assume is the voice of the same entity, was greatly intimidating. "... are the same."_

"_What," Zero replied, trying to ignore the pain from the shocks._

"_You possess light and darkness... just like me. I have been waiting for someone like you... for eons." the voice spoke, as to the feeling you get when you're looking for something you really want and after awhile you finally found it. "If I could, I would make your body my new vessel right now... but I can't."_

"_Well too damn bad for you." Zero replied. The shocks or electricity came to a stop, the hybrid now relieved that he can now talk properly. "But... I think I have something else in mind." his grip on the artifact tightened. "I heard that you were the first mamodo king, and that you had the same powers as me. And I've been looking a for a bit of upgrade to my strength. Long story short, you're gonna be part of my power. You'll be my ultimate spell."_

"_Heh, heh, heh," the voice snickered in response. Zero raised an eyebrow at the artifact. "That's the plan, my thoughts exactly." the glow that the artifact gave off before came back, and the sparks of electricity went off again, stinging the hybrid's body. His eyes, which have turned into slits, glared down at the object in his fist. The artifact was literally sinking into his palm, and it hurt as hell. Roaring in pain and falling on his knees, the hybrid gripped his wrist and could only watch as the artifact fully sank into his flesh, feeling it move from his hand, through his arm, and into his torso. "Call my name... and I'll be your greatest strength."_

_Zero gripped the sides of his head, which now hurt terribly. Mamodo symbols and phrases, written in rainbow, appeared over his body, beginning from his hands down his arms, connecting at his neck and moving down his back and torso, separating at his lower section and going down his legs to his feet. Energy was pulsing all over, wanting to burst and spread everywhere. "Call my name!"_

"_Come..." Zero grunted under his breath. Able to stand up again, he concentrated every mount of this newfound power into one spot, and was prepare to unleash it all. "... The Endless Wrath. Awaken... awaken..."_

"_TERA!"_

(1)

* * *

Zero balled his hand into a fist. Yes, his greatest strength destroyed the organization that created him. Afterwards he ran off, only to endure the ordeals that led to him to the Ever Night Forest. And he would've probably got it earlier if his stupid spell book didn't break apart that one shard-like piece on the front cover.

The sound of a school bell brought him out of his thoughts, to find that he had reached his partner's school. He watched as the young humans walked out their school's main entrance, yet no sign of Rahkshi. A few minutes went by before he soon spotted his partner just walked out of the building after an adult woman who he recognized as his partner's first period teacher. She appeared to have an upset look on her face. Nothing good was gonna come out of this.

"Dammit, Rahk." Zero cursed.

* * *

Rahkshi had a hard time getting pass the other students, but eventually was able to separate himself from the group of kids who walked out of building. Though he was happy to see Shiori, who was feeling better now since the departure of her mamodo, again after sometime, he needed to speak with Hachiya as soon as he possibly could. Some of the teachers, Midori Hachiya included were leaving early as well with the students. One of the male student accidently was pushed against Midori's back, making her drop some of her school supplies. Eventually just about everyone has left the campus except for Rahkshi and Midori, who was trying to gather her stuff.

As Hachiya, now has all her stuff back, stood up before hearing someone come up to her from behind; it was Rahkshi. She asked herself of what he wanted now. "Ms. Hachiya, are you feeling better?" the male asked the female.

"I don't know. I guess not," Midori replied, in a tone that sounded like she just wanted to leave and go home. Rahkshi saw that look on Midori's face. She doesn't seem happy as she use to. Just as he thought, there's something wrong with her.

'_Well dude, if you wanna help someone now's the time._' Rahk's thought to himself. He noticed that Midori was already leaving and so he ran to catch up. "About this morning," Rahkshi began. "Sorry if I was bothering you, but Ms. Hachiya... I know there's something bothering you. And all I just want is to..." Rahkshi now was just afraid of making whatever's stressing her worse. "You concern about me and Ken's absence, were you?"

There a bitter silence between the two humans, Rahkshi felt that he said something wrong. "Yes."

"Sorry, Ms. Hachiya. Ken didn't come back, did he?" Rahkshi knew that Ken wouldn't dare think about coming back to school after what happened when Arisha and Mikoro came to save him and Zero, unless he wanted to show his true colors in public and attack the school. He knew that Ken was infatuated with Midori and simply telling her of what he is now, it would upset her. He wouldn't want that, not after what has happened in his childhood before moving to Japan. "I guess I feel sorry for him, after how he's been treated by the other students. You feel the same, right? But I guess if I tried to help him, he would be frustrated with me as well. I kinda just left him alone, hoping he would some peace at least. Seeing him like that reminds me of what had happened to me before. I guess we have some things in common. But Ms. Hachiya, I'm sure Ken wouldn't want to see you like this. I want to help, please tell me what's wrong?"

Midori stopped walking, causing her student to stop as well. Rahkshi hoped she would let him in on what's wrong, but she turned her head bit til he was in her sight. "Why do you want to help me so much? It's really none of your business, you know."

"I know it's not. But you see, when I use to have friends. They were being picked on by gangsters, and they needed my help. They needed me, but I was unable to help them; I was too afraid. I let them down, and they hated me for that. I don't want to let others down again. Can't you see? I just want to..."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but these are my problems and their rather personal. You can't understand what they're like." Midori replied a bit coldly. Her stress meter was rising at quite a rate.

"I would if you explain to me about them and-"

"And don't mention Mr. Bak again. It... it just... never mind. I will have no more of this Mr. Hundred. Please, just leave me alone." Midori turned and continued to walk. She couldn't take this pressure anymore.

"But Ms. Hachiya!" Rahkshi said. Unfortunately for the student, things were gonna take a turn for the worse.

"I said leave me alone." Midori replied, her voice slightly raised. Her stress was about at its limit, she's near the edge of a meltdown.

"Wait!" Rahkshi called, and ran up to her from behind. By the time he caught up with his English teacher, he placed his hand on her shoulder. She stopped. Rahkshi felt her give a slight shiver. It was now that he was gonna regret it.

"Let go."

"But-"

"Let go!" Midori couldn't take it anymore. Her frustration was getting to her. She turned fiercely to face her student. "You're annoying me!" she said, overwhelming stress in her voice. Rahkshi didn't replied. "Why? What is it with you men always trying to do this to me?! You all stare at me, and even try to... see what's it like in my position, you... you... I have to deal with you people every day, it's so embarrassing and I'm sick of it. And don't mention Mr. Bak again. I don't like it. There I told you, now just shut up and leave me alone!" she turned to walk away.

"So what?" an unexpected yet familiar voice said from behind Midori but in front of Rahkshi. The teacher turned to find none other than Zero, whose now up in her face. "Why don't you just chill out." the hybrid said, his finger poked Midori in the collar bone. "We all have problems, but don't get the idea that you think you can take it out on my partner!" he poked her again in the collar bone. "As an adult, you should be well aware of that." poke. "And what's with this bull you comparing my partner to others, heh?" poke. "Don't you think it's hard enough that he has to deal with how his real sister treated him?" his finger this time slipped and accidently poked the human in a different spot. But he was too focused on talking to Midori and the fact that his face was about two inches from hers. "And especially that ningen Ba-"

Zero felt Rahkshi grabbed him and pulled him away from the adult, one of his hands placed over the hybrid's mouth. The mamodo struggled and was then held under his book owner's left arm. "I'm really sorry, Ms. Hachiya... I gotta go!" Rahkshi said quickly, and ran passed his first period teacher and continued running til he was out of sight. Midori seem to stood there, a 'WTF?' type of look on her face. Her glasses slid down her nose a bit.

* * *

_Rahkshi's POV._

"YOU DUMBASS!"

I snapped at perhaps the number one pain in my ass ever! We eventually reached a deserted place where I released my mamodo and just snapped. I mean, what hell was that about? First he didn't felt like following me, and I haven't seen him all day(which I was kinda relieved of) and now he choose now of all times to came out from nowhere. I can only scarcely imagine how much I trouble he just put me in now.

"I can't even sleep for a whole day without you causing hell." Zero replied back. His arms were tucked in his cloak, only his head sticking out. He was keeping his cool, unlike how I was feeling at the moment. "You should at least be grateful that I stood up for you."

"I was trying to help her, FYI, and I could've handle it on my own without your interference!" but thinking back on it, what she said before really burns me. There are some things I can take in life, and some things I can't. One those things I can't take is being compared to people who I'm not. First Fio, for treating me like a snob whose trying to take all of our parent's love and attention. Then Bak, for treating me like I'm one of those bastards who always made fun of him. And now Hachiya? God, this is really pissing me off. Especially with Bak, not to mention that he had abandoned his sanity for the sake of trying to kill me. And with the world currently in a state of heightened paranoia(2), no wonder he's like that. And yet I felt some bit of pity for him; am I now losing my mind? What was I thinking?!

"Do you like making enemies behind my back?" Zero comment, giving me that glaring look in his eyes again. And he's making it seem like I just sold us out our secret.

"What are saying now?"

"That human you were just with," I looked down at Zero. I felt that he needed to say something to me. I tried to hold back my anger to listen. "She wreaks the stench of mamodo. She's likely has a spell book, so I suggest you stop being around her anymore. Got it?"

"_Get down!_" someone shouted before I can answer. The next I knew, I felt someone forcing me to the ground, their body laying on top of mine. I heard something leapt over us... something that didn't sound friendly.

"What the..." I said, looking up to see who just forced me down. Looking at me was a young girl with fair caucasian skin, and was clad in a red dress and a gray jacket. She looks a lot like... "Koko?" that name manage to escape my lips.

"Koko? You know Koko?" she asked me, getting off me so I can sit up right. No, she isn't Koko, her voice sounded too young and she was bit shorter than me. But she her hair was just as brown as Koko's and she even had the same eyes.

"Who-" I tried to ask, but my eyes caught sight of a what appears to be a bronze-colored spell book. Could she be...

"You alright? Sorry I tackled you, but..." she turned to the side; I did too. I saw Zero and another mamodo with pale blond hair and purple clothing, both facing what appears to be some kind of canine. Its whole head, paws, and its whole back and tail, were clad in rocks.

"Oh shit," I uttered. Just what I need now of all times. Another mamodo fight.

_**To Be Continued...**_

_

* * *

_

_(1) - Reference to .hack//G.U., when Haseo tries to summon his avatar, Skeith The Terror of Death._

_(2) - A line from the thriller film Disturbia._

_OMG, I can't believe I turned my character into such a pest. Sorry if I ruined your characters, Rabukurafuto._

_Figurine of Zero with Sawlion for Hajime Morikawa, Rabukurafuto, Antwan1791, Connor Kent, Flamingsora, and Undead Alchemist._


End file.
